Crossroads
by yuinyan98
Summary: The last thing Link expected to meet in the water temple was his own shadow. Surprisingly, this same shadow also becomes his best friend...maybe even something more? Rated T for yaoi stuff, and language here and there. First non-crossover. Not strictly according to canon (well, duh) CURRENTLY BEING BETA-READ. CHANGES TO FOLLOW.
1. Prologue

**A/N from Yui: Ok, I'm writing this for all you nitpickers, myself included.**

**Yes, the secondary character is named Shadow.**

**Yes, his story is based loosely on Dark Link.**

**Yes, there is a Shadow Link, and he is a different person than Dark Link.**

**But if you look into it, Dark Link is also referred to as "Link's shadow." So I incorporated that title into my second character's name. He isn't Shadow Link, just simply Shadow.  
'Tis all.**

* * *

**Another note: My story is currently being beta-read so I have made some small changes to this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Kudos to Icy Sapphire 15 for being my beta reader!**

**Thanks!**

**-Yui**

* * *

_It's so cold._

_That's the first thing I realize when I'm conscious. This place is uncomfortably cold. _

_I don't know how I am able to feel the chill of the air. I have no body..._

_It feels as if something has called to me. Telling me to awaken, to come out of the shadows. _

_How ironic. That's all I am- a shadow. I have no being, no real purpose but to exist. That's the mediocre way of life. _

_So why am I suddenly conscious? To the world, I don't exist. Why have I, a mere shadow, been summoned into being?_

_I'm nothing more than an idea. An abstract thought. All I know at this point is that I exist. I'm not necessarily alive, but I am real__. _

_Each and every living thing has a soul. But we shadows are the darker manifestations of the soul. Every shadow is cast by one of the living. _

_Rumors, whispers of the living's thoughts sometimes pass through this place. I know from these thoughts that there are some who can manipulate the shadows, bend them to their will. Is that what's happening to me?_

_The next thing I know...I can see. _

_I've never been aware of my surroundings, or really anything, for that matter. But...my senses are developing. I can see everything around me. I'm not sure as to whether I can hear; if so, there isn't much to hear, anyhow. _

_The room I'm inside is made of stone. There are high ceilings and a door on the opposite side from where I am. A lone beam of light shines in through a high-up window. The floor is covered in water; it drops off into a large, deep pool several feet away. _

_When I try to move around, I realize something else. _

_I have a body now. _

_I'm wearing some sort of tunic. I feel the material on my back. Examining further, I notice that I am also wearing a pair of tightly fitted pants and boots. _

_Curiously, I hold my hand out in front of me, noticing that my skin is a soft olive color. I clench the hand into a fist, marveling at the way the muscles and tendons move. This was certainly fascinating. _

_I take in every detail of my new form. On my head is a mess of black hair, some of it hanging in my face. I tuck a strand behind my pointed ear, noticing the way it feels between my fingers._

_I run my tongue over the set of teeth in my mouth. They're all uniquely shaped; how interesting. _

_I take an experimental step forward, noting the way the muscles in my leg flex and contract. It's at this point I'm sure I can hear; I make a light footfall on the stone and can hear the splash of the water. _

_Kneeling down, I notice a face staring back at me from under the water._ _I thought I was alone. _

_I reach out a hand to touch the face, but as soon as my fingers make contact with the surface of the water, the face ripples and disappears. _

It's only my reflection, _I realize._ _I wait for the image to stabilize again_.

_When the reflection returns, I study my face more closely_.

_My eyes are a fierce crimson; they burn like pools of red fire. My face is framed by my dark hair, which falls just to my shoulders. _

_I like this face. It seems to suit me._

_From my force-fed shares of knowledge, my face seems pretty generic. Not one you would notice in a crowd. The only thing that sets me apart from any normal person are my unnaturally red eyes. _

_My ears pick up the smallest of sounds, one that a normal person couldn't have come close to hearing. It's at this point that I realize I'm not alone, nor have I been since I became conscious. There is a large, imposing man standing several yards away._

_"Come, my young servant," he says. His voice carries through the whole room. I wonder if this is the man who commissioned this body for me. It seems logical to assume that. _

_Feeling intimidated and inferior, I obey his summons. _

_"Do you know who I am?" asks the man. _

_I shake my head. _

_"I am Ganondorf," the man introduces. "The Prince of Darkness and your master and creator."_

_I nod once, swiftly. _

_"Let me trouble you with another question. Do you know who you are?"_

_Again, a shake of my head. _

_"You are the shadow of the Hero of Time. You were created from his life essence."_

_So I really am still nothing more than a shadow. _

_"i wish for the hero to be destroyed."_

_This startles me a bit. Why would Ganondorf want to eliminate someone who never seemed to have been in the wrong?_

_This hero...what has he done? Why has he been given a death sentence? It doesn't seem fair to cut short his life just to satisfy a whim. _

_Even the word "hero" suggests that he is noble and brave. So why would he be doing any wrong? _

_Or maybe I've had a misconception. Is Ganondorf a bad man? He seems like the kind of person that you don't want to disappoint. _

_If I agree to follow this man's orders, what will become of me then? If I'm a part of the hero, what happens to me following his death? From my assumptions, if I kill the hero, my life will fade along with his. _

_"You will be the one who disposes of him for me," orders Ganondorf. "You are a powerful psychological tool as well. But merely a pawn in my scheme."_

_He looks me right in my eyes. I barely manage to resist the overwhelming urge to cower in fear._

_"Are you prepared to assist me in defeating the Hero?" Ganondorf booms. _

_"Yes...Master."_

_I'm startled at the sound of my voice. It's rather gentle. It isn't deep- somewhere between a boy and a man. _

_I want to speak more, to hear my own voice again, but I'm too frightened of my master. I get the feeling that speaking of my own accord would just result in punishment. _

_"Exactly the answer I was looking for. Excellent." _

_I make a decision to speak up. "What am I to do now, Master?"_

_Ganondorf chuckles. "You wait for the boy."_

_"And then...?"_

_"Kill him."_

_So that's it? All I have to do is wait for this hero to show up and kill him. It seems simple enough. _

_But what will become of me then? Am I just to lead out a lonely existence, or will I fade away completely?_

_Only time will tell. _

_With a snap of his fingers, my master disappears. _

_I'm left alone like this, doomed to a lonely, uninteresting life._

* * *

_ Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Every day went by just like the one before- waiting for my hero. Most of the days I spent in my prison blurred together. _

_The only reason I know how long I've been in here is because I've mentally kept track. _

_You would think that I would lose count, but when you have nothing better to do, you don't forget things as easily. _

_Two thousand, five hundred and eighty five days. _

_Seven years, one month. _

_I've nearly gone insane from sheer loneliness and lack of something to do. Sometimes __I wonder what the outside world is like. I'm not to leave this room, so I'll never know. _

_I'm sick of this room. It's the only thing I've ever known. _

_At this point in my existence, I'm positive that I'm deranged. Monotony has triggered an imbalance in my mind. _

_If nothing happens soon, I will certainly go insane. _

* * *

_I feel like I've found an escape. _

_I'm underwater on the far side of this room. Floating near the bottom, I close my eyes. It feels almost like I don't exist. _

_I stay down for a couple minutes. I can hold my breath a really long time; it's kind of a skill I've acquired after all these years. I like going down here just to think. _

_This weightless feeling is wonderful. It's like I'm not even here. _

_I'm beginning to feel a little lightheaded from oxygen deprivation. I make my way back up to the surface, taking a deep breath of fresh air. _

_I distinctly hear a sound coming from not so far off. _

_I've really lost it now. There's no way..._

_But the sound is getting closer. It's unmistakable. _

_Footsteps. _

_I climb out of the water, and decide to hide. If it really is my hero...he won't be expecting me. _

_My hiding place is the far side of the room, where the dim light does not reach. _

_Closing my eyes, I will myself to disappear into the shadows. _

_It's kind of a weird feeling. My human form scatters into the dark, manipulating itself until I can no longer be seen. _

_I'm feeling a little anxious. Will I be able to please my master and kill the hero, just like he wanted?_

_Or will the hero finish me off?_

_The door on the opposite end of the room creaks open. _


	2. The Enemy from the Shadows

Link had entered the temple, Navi at his side as usual. The entire temple floor was covered in several inches of water. Much to his chagrin, Link's feet were now soaked. His boots made unpleasant squelching noises every time he took a step.

But there were bigger, more important things on Link's mind right now. The temple was riddled with enemies at every turn. He had to keep a sharp eye out for any signs of danger.

After a what seemed like a long while of facing monsters left and right, it was generally quiet in the temple. Link was wandering around one of the shadowy areas of the room.

He made the mistake of sheathing his sword.

Out of nowhere, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at Link from the shadows on the wall. He jumped, rubbing his eyes as if he were seeing things.

It wasn't an illusion. The eyes were real.

Suddenly, the shadows on the wall began to move. They merged together, until there was a silhouette of a human standing in front of Link.

Then, the figure completely materialized.

Link stared in shock at what he was seeing. It was a near-perfect replica of himself, only it conveyed a darker, more sinister image.

The shadow had jet black hair. His eyes glittered with malice. His irises were a deep crimson. His skin was an olive color, and he wore a black tunic. In all other aspects, he was exactly identical to Link.

Shadow (as Link had automatically dubbed him) acknowledged Link's presence. "Well, Hero, congratulations on making it this far alive," he told him.

Link was once again startled. The voice that Shadow had spoken with was his own voice, only more menacing.

Staring blankly, Link didn't even notice that Shadow had disintegrated back into the dark places.

Shadow materialized behind him.

Link jumped as he felt a hand slightly above his hip. He tried to squirm free, but Shadow held him tighter against him, so he couldn't escape. Shadow drew his sword and held the edge of the blade to Link's throat.

Link was terrified, trying not to have a full-scale panic attack. The way that Shadow was trapping him...he seemed almost eager. Eager to attack Link.

Shadow laughed. "Nice try, but I'm afraid you just aren't fast enough."

Hearing his own voice again sent chills down Link's spine. He couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling Shadow was bringing him.

Shadow released Link, shoving him a little. He stepped back. "Well, I've enjoyed this little game, but I have to let you have some fun too, don't I?" he said, chuckling. "Go on, draw your sword." He'd decided that, if he really had to kill the hero, he might as well make the most of it, and enjoy himself a little along the way.

Link didn't object. He pulled out the Master Sword, advancing on Shadow.

He aimed a strike at Shadow, who made a big show of dodging it. This just made Link even more angry. He swung again, and, just like before, Shadow moved out of the way.

Metal clashed against metal as the two battled. It was almost a stalemate; the two were so equally skilled. It was intense, like nothing Link had ever experienced before. No other enemy had ever been able to counter him like this.

* * *

The fight seemed to be dragging on forever, and neither of them was winning.

_This is exhausting,_ thought Link. _I'm never going to be able to beat him like this! How does he do it?_

"Tired yet?" Shadow taunted. He stopped for a second, pretending to nonchalantly examine his sword.

Link tried to use the opportunity to get a good slash in, but Shadow blocked him almost lazily.

Link ground his teeth. _Who does this son of a bitch think he is?_

Shadow was just toying with him, the same way an animal plays with its prey before it is devoured.

Every time Link made a swipe, it was easily diverted. _Damn, _he thought. _If he keeps this up we'll be in here forever._

Link suddenly realized the reason that neither one held the upper hand. _He's anticipating everything I do,_ he thought. _Since we're essentially the same person, I guess he can predict my actions._

While Link was considering the implications of this, Shadow landed a sneak attack on him. If Link hadn't realized Shadow was about to strike in the nick of time, he would have lost his arm.

Instead, he ended up with a gash on his left arm- his sword arm. It was a deep cut, though, and the cold, harsh air made it burn.

Link, who was in pain, loosened his grip on the sword involuntarily. The next time Shadow tried to strike, he blocked it with his sword. The impact of Shadow's sword against Link's was enough to knock Link's sword to the floor.

Link sensed that Shadow noticed he was now defenseless. He watched as Shadow walked back a few steps, then chuckled as he turned and charged.

Link was knocked off his feet and onto the hard stone floor. His vision went black for a moment, from the impact to his head. Wincing, he looked into the eyes of his attacker.

Shadow had Link pinned to the floor, sword at his throat. He raised his sword and prepared for the kill.

But he made the mistake of looking his victim in the eyes.

Shadow noticed that Link's crystal blue eyes were pleading with him. He looked like a cornered animal.

_What am I doing?_ Shadow thought. _I shouldn't hesitate. I need to do what has to be done._

But he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would be like killing a part of himself.

Link noticed Shadow was hesitating. His fight-or-flight instinct had long since been triggered. Using the adrenaline he had stored up, he exploited Shadow's pause and pushed himself up off the floor.

Now, it was he who had Shadow pinned. Shadow tried to take in what just happened. In his inattentive state, Link snatched the blade from Shadow's grip.

He tossed it into the deep water somewhere far away, hearing the splash once the sword broke the surface.

He looked into Shadow's eyes, sensing confusion and alarm. "I'll let you live this time," Link said, speaking for the first time since entering the temple. "Cross me again, though..."

Picking up his own sword, Link stood up and left the room, with Navi following close behind.

He cast one last glance at his shadow, who was still lying on the floor in shock.

Shadow didn't know what to think. Link could have killed him. But he hadn't. He was too pure-hearted, only killing if necessary.

Shadow also knew that his entire existence was owed to Link. If Link had been destroyed, he himself would have been swept into nonexistence. His own life force was governed by whether Link was alive or not.

But Shadow realized that wasn't the only reason he hadn't eliminated the boy. No matter how foolish he thought it was, Shadow still knew that some part of him, no matter how suppressed, cared for Link. And he couldn't have brought himself to hurt him any more than he already had.

_Impossible, _thought Shadow. _I wasn't created to have emotions. I'm not even a real human! Why do I care about him?_

_Then again..._Shadow paused. _Then again, why did I ever want to kill him in the first place? He'd done me no wrong._

_I suppose it was because of Master,_ Shadow decided. _He would have wanted Link dead._

Part of Shadow wished to thank Link for sparing his life.

But Link had warned him what would happen if they met again.

Feeling dissatisfied with himself, Shadow dissipated back into the dark part of the room from which he had come.

* * *

Even though he hadn't shown it at the very end, Link had been terrified. It was so hard, fighting Shadow. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses- there couldn't have been a better matched fight.

Link wasn't exactly sure why he was still alive. He should be dead by now.

But Shadow hadn't killed him. He'd let him live, and Link really wanted to know why.

Still, what had just happened would haunt Link for a long time. He hoped that he would never have to face his shadow again.

* * *

**So there you go, first real chapter! This is my first story that isn't a oneshot. So tell me what you think so far. Comments are always appreciated!**

**Also, thanks to pleasinglytherandom for the suggestions and James for the review. I have most of this story typed up, but I'm tweaking some things.**

**Thanks to Icy Sapphire15 for beta reading!**

**That's it for now!**

**-Yui**


	3. The Final Battle

**A/N: I've made some changes per my beta reader, Icy Sapphire15's suggestions. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Link could feel in his bones that this was it. The final battle he'd have to face on this quest.

Ganondorf.

He stood before the large door, anxiously. Navi gave a him a look that said, "What are you waiting for?"

Link exhaled. Slowly, he pushed open the door.

Standing before him was Ganondorf, in all his glory.

Flanking him was...none other than Shadow, looking as smug as ever.

The sight of the both of them filled Link with silent rage. He gritted his teeth.

"Welcome, hero," Ganondorf boomed. His voice sent tremors down Link's spine. "I'm impressed that you made it this far."

Link stepped forward, drawing his sword.

Shadow smirked, as if this amused him._ Link doesn't really think he could defeat Ganondorf...does he?_

"That was a bold move, boy." Ganondorf's voice echoed through the tall ceilings of the room. "It was also quite rash. Surely you've realized that your power is no match for my own."

Link moved into the proper stance. To Ganondorf, it was almost an open invitation to be attacked. "I'm not afraid to fight you!" he shouted. "Especially you," he hissed to his dark counterpart.

"What's the matter?" Shadow asked, menacingly. "Afraid that I won't go easy on you this time?" He was trying to talk himself up in front of Ganondorf, in hopes of gaining his master's approval.

Shadow was cut off by a backhand from Ganondorf. "Silence!" he ordered. "This is not your battle."

It seemed like Shadow was having a hard time comprehending that he'd been slapped. He slowly raised a hand to his now-red cheek. It stung a little.

Shadow turned away and was silent. He didn't want to interfere any more, since doing so would only inflict more bodily harm. He dissipated into the shadows surrounding Ganondorf.

The sensitive side of Link felt a little remorseful at Shadow being punished.

But at this point, Link was on high alert. Anything unrelated to his own survival was immediately pushed out of his mind.

Link watched as Ganondorf prepared to fight him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He had to win. He had to defeat his greatest enemy.

They dueled for what seemed like an eternity. Most of the time, Ganondorf held the upper hand.

Link could tell that there was an ever-decreasing chance that he could win this fight. He was tiring out.

But Link realized something. Ganondorf had gotten cocky, and had begun to attack very predictably.

Link observed the patterns in Ganondorf's attacks, waiting for the right time to land his finishing move.

Ganondorf prepared for a swipe, but Link sidestepped, and caught him full in the chest with the blade of the Master Sword.

Ganondorf seemed surprised. His face was frozen in a look of shock.

His body dematerialized, scattering into a cloud of black smoke.

_Is he really gone?_ wondered Link. His heart was racing and he was breathing hard. There was almost a feral look in his eyes. He nearly became a different person when he was fighting.

"You're not done yet, hero."

_Shadow._

Link looked around. He couldn't see any sign of Shadow...which meant he was still hiding somewhere.

"You're damn right," snarled Link. "I'm not done. So why don't you come out and let me finish you off?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Link jumped a little. The voice had come from behind him. He whipped his head around, and noticed that Shadow was now standing there.

Frustrated, Link took a swipe at Shadow, who quickly disappeared and reformed several feet away.

"You've got to catch me first," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Why are you being such a child?" Link asked, advancing on Shadow and almost landing a good strike.

"It's distracting you."

"Speak for yourself," muttered Link. It was hard to concentrate like this.

"Want me to stop?" Shadow asked, smirking.

Link rolled his eyes, countering a slash from Shadow. "Why can't you just shut up?"

Shadow continued, ignoring Link. "I've got to hand it to you, it takes a skilled swordsman to be able to fight and carry on a conversation." He grinned.

_The more he talks, the more I want to kill him,_ Link thought.

He noticed the perfect opportunity to get a jab in, and took it.

Shadow anticipated and once again disappeared. He materialized again, not too far away.

"Missed me," he said mockingly, picking up the childish act once more. He swiftly vanished.

"Only because you're playing dirty," muttered Link. "Cheater."

Link stood tensed and ready to attack. The only problem was, his foe was nowhere to be seen.

"Scared yet?" Shadow taunted.

"You wish," hissed Link.

"You don't sound so sure. After all...you never know when I might-"

He appeared again, pressing his blade to Link's throat-

"-pop up."

Shadow got in close so his chin was almost resting on Link's shoulder.

Carefully, Link turned his head to face Shadow, who seemed to be enjoying his little antics.

"Are you going to keep screwing around, or are we actually going to finish this fight?" Link asked quietly.

"I think I've had a sufficient amount of fun," replied Shadow. He released Link, who immediately turned around and continued the fight.

They fought for a short while longer...when finally Shadow landed a side swipe across Link's stomach.

Link stumbled backward, clenching his teeth from the pain.

He slowly lowered his sword arm. His heart was pounding, but his knees were weak. He collapsed on the cold stone floor.

Link suddenly realized that the room was empty now, except for Navi, who was fluttering somewhere above him. He was alone.

Well, not completely alone. He knew Shadow was still present- he'd just left him to die. He was probably watching him suffer from some far-off dark place.

There was nowhere else to go...but out. Link tried to stand back up, but couldn't find the strength. He grimaced.

His side hurt. Looking down, he noticed the tear in his clothing. He lifted the fabric and discovered a deep gash that was staining his tunic and flesh red.

Shadow had dealt quite a bit of damage, slicing through Link's chain mail like it was tinfoil.

Link didn't know he'd been wounded this badly until now. At this point, he could barely move. He tasted blood in his mouth.

Link was suddenly aware of the slightest shift in the appearance of the space several feet in front of him. He'd momentarily forgotten...Shadow hadn't left, he was still in the room.

"I know you're still here," Link said, in a weak voice. "Why don't you stop hiding like the coward you are and show yourself?"

Link watched as Shadow silently materialized before him. "Why do you want me here?" Shadow asked coldly. He tentatively walked up to Link and knelt on the stone beside him._ What's he trying to pull now?_ Shadow wondered.

"To...finish things."

Shadow laughed. "You can't be serious," he said. "I'm perfectly unscathed, and here you are, dying of blood loss. And you want to challenge me again?"

"No...that's not what I meant," Link said. His breathing was harsh and painful. "I know I'm dying, so why draw it out?"

Carefully, he handed the Master Sword to Shadow, who then closed his hand around Link's. The contact sent a shiver through Link's body.

He slid his hand out from under Shadow's, entrusting the sword to him.

"Kill me," he said, in a completely serious tone.

"You want me to kill you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Link confirmed, shakily. His eyes weren't focusing right. "I don't want to have to wait to die, and just lie here. Just...get it...over with..."

He'd passed out.

Shadow was concerned. From what he knew, it was so unlike Link to give up like that. He always had a little fight in him.

Shadow was still holding the Master Sword. He could sense that it was fighting back, resisting him. It was only meant to be wielded by Link.

"That idiot," muttered Shadow. "He honestly didn't believe I could use this against him..."

Shadow set the sword down.

Something inside of him told him that he had to help Link. After all, if Link died, Shadow knew that he himself would fade into nothingness.

That was when Shadow decided that he would do everything he could to save Link.


	4. Reconciliation

**A/N: Once again, beta changes have been made. **

* * *

Shadow couldn't see Link's wound very clearly.

He gently removed Link's tunic to get a better view of the injury. Shadow tore off a piece of fabric from the sleeve of Link's tunic and used it to try to stop the bleeding in his side.

The smell of Link's blood was thick in the air. Shadow had to try to ignore it, but it was so tempting. He was a dark-dweller, and darker beings like him thrived on the smell of blood. He concentrated as hard as he could to try and help Link.

There was no water anywhere near, so Shadow did the best he could to clean the wound. He ripped another piece of material off and used it to compress the gash.

"You," Shadow said. "Fairy."

Navi flew over to where Shadow was.

"Does he have anything I can use to help him?"

"He might have some potions in his pouch," suggested Navi.

With his free hand, Shadow dug around in Link's small leather knapsack. He found a bottle, half-full with a thick red liquid.

"This?" he asked, displaying the bottle to Navi. She nodded.

Shadow unstopped the bottle. He curiously swirled the contents around.

Gently, Shadow moved Link so that Link's head was in his lap, so that he wouldn't choke on the potion.

Shadow slowly emptied the contents of the bottle past Link's lips. He gently rubbed Link's throat, so he would swallow it.

Link made a face, and Shadow chuckled. That stuff must be pretty nasty if he reacts to it even when he's unconscious, he thought.

After a short while, Link's breathing slowed down to its normal rate. His face regained some of its color, and he'd finally stopped bleeding.

Shadow moved some of the hair that had been matted down with blood and sweat to Link's forehead. The cut he'd gotten there seemed to be healing fast. It was the only thing marring Link's face.

Shadow noticed how perfect Link's face was, aside from the shallow gash on his forehead. His long, delicate eyelashes, his lips...everything...

_What are you thinking?_ thought Shadow. _This doesn't change anything, he's still your enemy._

But Shadow still felt a strong sense of attachment to Link for sparing his life. He owed a massive debt to him, and he couldn't forget that.

The smell of blood was fading, but it was still everywhere. On the floor, on Shadow's hands...red.

Red...the color of passion. Of sacrifice and disorder.

Curiously, Shadow brought two of his fingers to his lips. He touched them with the very tip of his tongue.

The metallic taste lingered on his tongue. It was so tempting; naturally, he wanted more. But he managed to control himself.

The waiting was agonizing. Shadow needed to know if Link was going to be all right. If Link didn't pull through, then Shadow was doomed.

He noticed Link was stirring a bit. Leaning over him, Shadow watched as Link's eyes fluttered open.

He was stunned for a moment. Shadow had never noticed before...Link's eyes were a clear, crystal blue.

Naturally, Link was startled, as one might be when waking up in the presence of a stranger. He looked up and saw a pair of all-too-familiar crimson eyes peering down at him.

He sat up. "What are you still doing here?" Link asked Shadow. He searched the room for his sword.

Suddenly, Link felt light-headed again. He put a hand to his forehead, trying to steady himself.

"Don't strain yourself," warned Shadow. "You lost a lot of blood, and it's gonna take a while for your body to regenerate it."

_What the hell? _thought Link. _Isn't this the same son of a bitch that was trying to kill me earlier?_

"I thought I told you to kill me," hissed Link. "Why didn't you listen?"

"Because I could save you," Shadow answered, simply. "Also, if you die, that would mean I'm history. You're my Light, my life essence. If you're dead, so am I."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Link asked.

"What do you mean?" said Shadow.

"If I'd have killed you in the first place...I'd be dead right now, if you hadn't helped me. But...what do I do with you now?"

"You could let me stick around," offered Shadow, a little sarcastically.

Link snorted. "Like hell I will. How am I to know you're not gonna turn on me?"

"You have my word," Shadow said. He held out a hand.

If Link accepted the deal, there were two sides. He could have a powerful new ally on his side.

On the other hand, he might be killed in his sleep, if Shadow was lying.

However, if Link just killed him right then and there, he wouldn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back, possibly literally.

Link tried to pick up any traces of a fib in Shadow's crimson eyes. He seemed dead serious.

Link's compassionate side took over. He took Shadow's hand, accepting his companionship.

Shadow pulled him to his feet. Link could feel his strength slowly returning to him. The potion Shadow had given him still left an awful taste in his mouth, and he tried not to think about it.

He suddenly felt a cold draft on his back and realized that his tunic was gone. Link turned a little red, searching around for it. Once he'd found it, he bent over, picking it up.

It was a sorry sight. There was a large rip down the middle and the sleeves were now tattered.

Sighing, he put in on anyways. It could be fixed later.

"Well," Shadow exclaimed, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get the hell out of this place." He seemed almost giddy.

"Mmhm," Link said, not really having much else to say. He and Shadow were only reluctant allies, and what else can you talk about with the person who almost just up-front murdered you?

"I've been stuck in here a long time," Shadow informed Link. "About seven years. Just waiting. For you."

"To kill me," added Link, a little bitter.

Shadow shrugged. "Well, yeah. That was the original plan. But I guess things have changed."

"Guess so," Link agreed absently.

They pushed open the large doors that led outside.


	5. The Outside World

Link walked a short distance, and then paused after he realized Shadow had stopped.

"Is something the matter?" Link asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No...it's just that..."

"You've never been outside, have you...?" realized Link.

He watched as Shadow took in the wonder of the night sky. It was a clear autumn night. The moon was high, shining brightly and illuminating the vast stretch of forest before them.

A warm breeze swept through the clearing. Shadow stood in awe as the wind whipped through his jet-black hair.

He heard the rustle of the wind through the leaves of trees. He took in the scent of the forest and the rich, brown earth.

Link looked upon the scene fondly. It was quite a sight. Watching Shadow see the wonders of nature for the first time...that wasn't something you see every day. He knew he would remember it for a long time.

There was more to Shadow than Link thought. He wasn't just some soulless carbon copy. He had his own feelings, his own personality. Link thought that, just maybe, he could give his shadow a second chance.

"It's really beautiful," Shadow said, softly, the moon making his red eyes glimmer. "Everything." His olive skin looked washed-out in the moonlight.

Link was surprised to find himself smiling. This was truly a remarkable sight. "It is," he agreed. "I guess I've never really taken the time to appreciate it before."

_Seeing the world through his eyes must be so overwhelming,_ Link considered._ He's never seen anything aside from that room he was trapped in. I wonder what he's thinking._

He gently tugged on Shadow's arm, breaking him out of his reverie. "We should probably find a place to stay for the night," Link decided. "There's no telling how long we'll be out here."

They wandered through the forest, until they came to a place where the trees thinned out a bit. "Is this a good spot?" Shadow asked. His feet were getting tired; he wasn't used to having to walk this far.

"It'll work," Link said. "We'll have more time to look tomorrow."

He sat down on the warm ground. Shadow sat down next to him, a little closer than Link would have preferred. Link's cheeks flushed, but it was hidden in the dim light.

"Thank you," Shadow said, out of the blue, breaking the silence.

Link was a little confused. "You're thanking me? What for? I should be the one thanking you. You just saved my life."

"You spared me," elaborated Shadow. "That first time, in the water temple...why didn't you kill me? You could have- no, should have..."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Link told him. "Well...I suppose I felt sorry for you. You didn't know why you were doing what you were doing, and you didn't want to be where you were." He sighed. "That'll be the death of me. I feel sorry for everyone."

"That's a good trait to have, though," Shadow said. He smiled; only this time, it was a friendly smile, not a menacing one. "I don't have a very wide range of emotions. I guess I haven't really needed them. I can't be empathetic like you..."

"Can you tell me...why exactly you wanted to kill me?" Link asked.

"Well...I really had no reason. Hell, I didn't even know you...it was just what I was supposed to do. I was afraid of what might become of me if Master found out that I didn't kill you." Shadow looked down. "I spent the better part of seven years terrified that each day that passed could be my last."

"So...all you knew to do was kill me?"

"Yes."

"Wow..." Link thought about this for a moment. He knew that Shadow had a tragic past. But he'd never really considered that Shadow had feelings too...just like him.

Link tried to imagine living the way Shadow had for all those years. Constantly fearing pain and death. Being completely alone, and sentenced to death, in the end?

It was just too much. Link wondered how Shadow wasn't completely deranged by now._ It must have taken a lot of willpower for him to stay sane,_ Link thought.

"The whole time...Ganondorf's plan was a suicidal plot for me. I'm tied to your life force. He knew if I succeeded in killing you, I would disappear too. Then he'd be rid of me." Shadow looked at Link. "I think...that was why I didn't kill you like I was supposed to when we first met. Believe me..." he paused, painfully remembering, "I paid out the ass for that. It...it was awful." He shuddered. "I'd have been better off if you'd just killed me then." Shadow looked away, scoffing. "A pawn," he added somberly. "That's all I was to him. My existence is worth next to nothing."

"Is self-deprecation a habit of yours?" Link asked. "That's all you've done since we've been out here. Stop it. You are worth something."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Don't flatter me." He thought of something. "I meant to ask you before...what's your name, hero?"

"Link." He looked at Shadow. "Do you have a name?"

"No. I was never given one."

"Well...I kind of mentally nicknamed you Shadow," Link told him. "After all, that's what you are...my shadow." He let out a huge yawn.

Shadow chuckled. "How very self-explanatory. It's perfect." He smiled.

Link nodded once. He stretched, and lazily flopped onto the ground.

Shadow watched him with a hint of curiosity. Link was breathing deeply. He seemed relaxed.

"He's sleeping," Shadow said. He laughed. "Guess I bored him too much with my problems."

He laid back on the grass, next to Link's sleeping form.

_I can't wait for tomorrow. Then, I get to see the sun,_ Shadow thought before drifting off to sleep himself.


	6. A Real Friend

"Hey, are you awake?"

Shadow was awakened by a soft voice calling out to him. "What?" he muttered. "It's still dark out."

"It won't be for long," Link said. "Come on. There's something I think you'll want to see."

Link stood up. He offered a hand to Shadow, who took it and groggily got to his feet.

After a bit of walking, the two reached a large clearing atop a hill.

"What am I supposed to see?" Shadow asked Link. There didn't appear to be anything interesting.

"Look that way," Link told him, pointing eastward.

There was a patch of red shining through the gray sky. Surrounding it were shades of orange, yellow, and purple.

Shadow looked in amazement at the assortment of colors painting the early morning sky.

"I thought you might want to see a real sunrise," commented Link.

Shadow didn't answer. He couldn't find the right words.

"This is amazing," he said finally. "I've never seen anything like it."

Link sat on the hill, enjoying the sunrise himself. He'd figured that he could get a good reaction out of Shadow with something like this.

"It was nice of you to show me this," Shadow told Link.

"No big deal," Link told him. He smiled a little.

Shadow sat next to Link. "I think that..." He faltered.

"What do you think?"

"Well..." Shadow's eyes briefly met Link's. "I think that you might be my first real...friend."

"I'm...your friend?" Link asked, a little surprised. "I mean...we kind of got off on the wrong foot, per se..." He looked at Shadow, a bit awkwardly. "I guess I just think it's funny that we can look past that so easily. So you consider me a friend?"

"Well, yeah," replied Shadow. "Or, at least, the closest thing to a friend I've got."

"I guess I think of you as my friend, too," Link told Shadow. "You're not as bad to be around as I would have thought."

Shadow snorted. "Thanks for the compliment, I guess."

Link turned a little red. "Sorry," he apologized. "That was rude. I didn't mean it like that."

"No worries," Shadow dismissed. He looked into Link's eyes, once again startled by just how blue they were.

"Just...how exactly did we become friends?" wondered Shadow. "I don't understand. We're different...very different."

"I'm not sure either," admitted Link. "I've been trying to answer that myself. I didn't ever think that someone who tried to kill me would want to be on my side..."

"Well..." Shadow trailed off. "The idea was kind of put into my head. I...I don't think I would have killed you, had it come to that. I wouldn't have been able to do it." He paused. "What would you do, if you were stuck in some hellhole with nothing to do but wait for seven years?"

Link didn't answer, deciding to let Shadow finish first.

Shadow continued. "And then, when you finally showed up...I didn't know what to do. I'd never been around a real person before...so I guess I naturally wanted to get to know you better. You know..." Shadow said, quietly, "I was afraid that you would kill me."

"I couldn't have done it," Link said. "And you knew that- I could tell. You're too much like me...killing you would just go to my head. All of this...it's pretty twisted."

"Crazy as hell," agreed Shadow. "But...I was kind of surprised that you actually didn't abandon me."

"I have a heart, you know," Link told him. "I wasn't just going to leave you there."

"I'm definitely glad that I don't have to go back there again. And I'm probably the world's worst servant for saying this, but I'm glad my master is dead, too." Shadow looked at Link. "Do you know what happens when you upset Ganondorf?"

"I can imagine," Link said.

"You get the shit beat out of you," Shadow swore, his expression bitter.

"That's...terrible..." Link said, not exactly sure what to say. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

Shadow shrugged. "It's okay," he said, indifferently. "I'm used to it by now." Various places on his body twinged as he remembered his master's abuse.

"What do you mean, 'used to it?' It's happened more than once?" Link was getting worked up.

He noticed the newly formed scar on Shadow's cheek, just below his left eye. He reached out to touch it. "Is that from...?"

Shadow pushed Link's hand away, becoming a little agitated that Link was worrying himself over him. "You don't need to worry about me," he insisted quietly. "I'm perfectly fine."

_I'm just glad for his sake that he hasn't seen the half of it,_ Shadow thought. _Then he would_ really _flip._

_So that's why he's so submissive,_ realized Link. _He's been brought up to fear others. He's even afraid of me..._

_Why does he worry himself so much over me? _wondered Shadow. _It's almost...like he's become protective of me. _

"Perfectly fine or not, I'm still going to worry," said Link, breaking the silence. "You scare me sometimes...how you just don't want anyone involved with you."

"I'm a loner. That's just the way I am. I have zero social skills and a very slim range of emotions."

"That can change," assured Link. "Besides, how are you going to make friends if you're unwilling to open up?"

"Who else would be my friend?" asked Shadow. "There's so much wrong with me. I'm a wreck. I have post-traumatic stress...it's because of all those years of abuse..."

"Shadow..." Link paused for a moment. "Nobody is perfect. I'm not, you're not...no one is. So why should we try so hard to be perfect?" He closed his eyes. "I know you've been through way more hell than I have...and you can't change that. But, for my sake and your own sake...can you please stop putting yourself down like this? You need to realize...you are worth something."

"Can you promise me something?" asked Shadow softly.

"Like what?"

"You're the first- and only- person who's treated me like a human being," said Shadow. "Can you promise me...no matter what happens, that won't change?"

Link nodded. "Absolutely."


	7. Feeling Human

**A/N: I decided to write this chapter in Shadow's POV. I couldn't think of a better way to convey what he's feeling right now. The next chapter will be totally Link's POV. **

* * *

_I'm not sure what to think anymore._

_Nobody has ever cared about me. I was just a tool, something to be used. True, I'm not fully human. I wasn't born, but created. Even so, I was never treated like a human being. But don't I deserve the same treatment?_

_I was unimportant and inferior. I'd come to be afraid of being in the presence of any other human, because of the treatment I'd always received._

_All of that is different now._

_Since Link showed up, I'm starting to feel human- something I've never been._

_He's not just a hero, or even the hero. He's _my_ hero. He broke me out of my own personal hell._

_I can't ever repay this huge favor he's done me. There's just no way._

_My life was cruel. I was completely isolated from everything. I've only ever known two people- Link and my master._

_My master acted as though I didn't have feelings. He was always cruel to me. It had been that way ever since I came to be._

_And the only other person I would be allowed to see...I had to kill. Which, in turn, would result in my death._

_In the end, my demise was inevitable. Whether I killed the hero or he killed me...I would die either way. There was no escape._

_But when Link and I met for the first time...things didn't go as planned. One of us was meant to kill the other. But that's just not how it happened._

_He is both my beginning and end. I can't exist without him._

_When Ganondorf returned to my prison and found me still alive, he was furious. Enraged. I had failed to do the one job that had been my purpose in life. _

_I had been punished before...but this time was the worst yet. Every other time something like this had happened, the reason was simple...to amuse my master. This punishment came carrying a purpose._

_For the first time in my life...I was afraid I was going to die._

_I still remember...I had been knocked to the floor. All my strength was gone, and there wasn't a single inch of my body that wasn't riddled with pain._

_I must have looked pathetic. Sprawled on my back on the ground, begging for mercy._

_I wanted to say that this wasn't my fault. But I knew that was a lie. It was my fault, and denying it would almost guarantee my death._

_"Please," was all I could manage. "Please don't kill me." I was afraid to die. Of the pain that I would feel. _

_I don't know what stopped him. But my master just turned and left._

_I just lay there like that for a while, whimpering. This was terrible. Would I ever be able to move in the same way again?_

_I couldn't hold it in any longer. Sobs racked my body, just making the pain more excruciating. My tears mixed with the blood on my face._

_I wasn't afraid anymore- I just wanted to die. Death was painless...wasn't it? I could easily slip away, leaving this hellish pain behind me. _

_Finally, I drifted into unconsciousness._

_I was surprised when I woke up...I was sure that I had died. I tried to move around, and painfully managed to sit up._

_Even by shifting my weight, I could tell that I was bruised up pretty badly. I gently touched my face, only to discover more bruises and a pretty deep cut under my left eye. I knew I was probably going to have a scar there. I had plenty of scars already; that much was true. But most of them weren't visible._

_I crawled up to the edge of the water, and examined my face. It had been untouched before, and now...ruined._

_The one part of me that had been mercifully left alone, that kept me feeling like a normal person, was now tainted with the reminder that I was nothing. _

_"Damn you, Ganondorf," I swore, hissing at my reflection. "You sick bastard."_

_It was decided now. I hated my master. He was the sole reason for every problem I've ever had. _

_But I still belonged to him. I had to listen to him, and if I didn't...well, I didn't want a repeat of what had just happened._

_So I found myself rooting for the hero in the back of my mind. He was the only one who could defeat my master._

_It wasn't long before the hero showed up to challenge my master. I stayed out of the way while they fought; I knew better than to interfere after I'd been disciplined for speaking out of turn to the hero. _

_I was amazed when the hero delivered the final blow on my master. Such skill, such grace he had while he was fighting._

_I had almost forgotten, though- he and I were still enemies. So, naturally, he called me out, and we fought. I wasn't really fighting to kill- I don't think he was, either. I was mostly just teasing._

_I'm not sure exactly how, but I actually got a good-sized slash in his stomach. I disappeared, not wanting him to see me panic._

_I didn't want him to die! He'd just helped me out immensely. What was I going to do?_

_And right before he passed out, he asked me to kill him._

_I wasn't going to kill him. I had to help him. He had to make it._

_There was more than one reason I helped him, though._

_I liked Link, more than I'd care to admit. And not just because he'd just made my life a thousand times better._

_When I saw him wake up, I was relieved. That was when I knew we would both be fine._

_We left the room together, forming a fragile alliance. _

_The moment I stepped outside, I was in awe of everything. I'd never been outside…it was amazing._

_I realized...for the first time, I had a friend. Someone who I wouldn't have to be terrified of. Someone I could trust._

_He was the only person who let me know that I wasn't worthless. He seemed to care about me._

_I care about him, too...but I think what I'm feeling is on a different level. I've never felt this before, so I really can't explain it. I just like being around him. Link makes me feel normal._

_I'm not sure if it's because he's the only other person I've met in my life, or if I'm just overly attached...but I'm attracted to him for some reason. He's not too bad-looking, as humans go...at least, I would think. And he's so kind...I'm grateful that he's my friend._

_I only hope he likes me as much as I like him._


	8. You've Got to Find Me First

_"Can you promise me something?" _

_"Like what?"_

_"You're the first- and only- person who's treated me like a human being. Can you promise me...no matter what happens, that won't change?"_

_"Absolutely."_

* * *

"Hey, you know that shadow-morphing thing you do?"

Link and Shadow were looking through the forest for a better place to spend a few nights. The two had struck up a conversation.

"Deconstructing? Yeah, what about it?" Shadow replied.

"I always wondered...how do you do it?"

Shadow stopped walking. Link noticed and turned to face him.

"Well..." Shadow closed his eyes. "I guess you just concentrate and..."

He vanished.

Link smiled. "That's so cool. I wish I could do that."

He looked around for any sign of Shadow. "You can come out now, you know."

"Nope." Shadow's voice came from a couple feet away. "You have to find me first," he teased.

"You're such a child," Link told him, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Just in my nature," Shadow said. "Social skills, remember?" he reminded Link, half-teasing him.

Link was still looking around for Shadow. He tried to judge distance from the sound of Shadow's voice. It didn't prove to be working very well.

Shadow decided he'd let Link wander aimlessly for long enough. He reappeared behind Link. He gently placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

Link jumped, whipping his head to the side. He found a familiar pair of playful crimson eyes staring back at him.

"You found me," Shadow said, in little more than a whisper. He grinned.

Shadow looked at Link closer. He was smiling, but there was a distinct reddish color in his cheeks.

_No way,_ he thought. _He's blushing! Does that mean...that he...likes me too?_

Now Shadow was blushing too. _What am I supposed to do now?_ he thought. _I don't want to scare him away or anything like that._

_But if he really does like me..._

* * *

**Shadow POV**

I notice just how close we are, face to face. Our noses are almost touching.

There's something in Link's eyes that I can't quite place. He looks a little anxious. Am I making him uncomfortable? I can't read his expression.

My face feels hot. I don't know what to do next...I'm stuck.

Honestly...I'm terrified.

I close my eyes, breathing deep and letting it out.

The next thing I know, I have my lips pressed to Link's.

Where...the hell...did that come from?

I realize what I've just done. Damn, I got carried away!

I quickly pull back, mentally cursing myself.

"I'm sorry," I say, sheepishly. "I don't know what...didn't mean for...sorry! Sorry!" I blush bright red and duck my head, turning away.

"It's fine," I hear a quiet voice assure me. He's trembling, not knowing what to think. I've totally thrown him off.

"What the hell was I thinking," I murmur to myself.

I notice that Link's hands are shaking. Poor kid...he looks like he could fall over any second now.

"Are you gonna be all right?" I ask, gently taking Link's hand in my own.

Bad move. He's already uncomfortable enough. He feebly tries to pull his hand back, but gives up, accepting the gesture passively.

Damn, I think. I'm just making things worse...

"Yeah," he decides, finally. I can tell he's having a hard time just talking to me at this point. I wish I knew what he was thinking...

"I'm really sorry..." I apologize again, "if I offended you or something..."

Link shakes his head. "I said, it's fine. Don't worry." I can tell he's trying to play it off, but he's pretty shaken up still.

Why did I do that? I wonder. We were just playing around, then, out of the blue...

I sigh, feeling embarrassed. It's my fault for being such a tease.

* * *

**Link POV**

Why is Shadow so close? I wonder. His eyes are glimmering like rubies. I'm a little afraid. Is he gonna hurt me or something?

I let my eyes slide closed, standing very still.

Out of nowhere, I feel the warm touch of Shadow's lips against my own. My eyes snap open. I'm startled; why is he doing this? I thought he was just messing around...

I feel my face turn hot. I'm sure it's obvious that I'm blushing. I notice when Shadow stops kissing me.

After a moment, he registers the action. He apologizes frantically, realizing what happened. I dismiss it, but I'm still a little shocked.

I'm aware that Shadow has a hold of my hand. Not wanting any more physical contact, I try to pull my hand away, but gave up. He's not gonna let me go.

I'm silent. I don't know what to think. It had just been perfectly normal seconds before, and the next thing I know, Shadow was kissing me? It's just too much.

But...I've never been kissed before. It's a new feeling, albeit a nice one. Even if it was with Shadow...

He's only my friend, though...isn't he? I don't think we could ever be together. I mean...well, for obvious reasons...we shouldn't be more than friends. It just wouldn't work.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shadow hung his head, ashamed. "I...I didn't mean for that to happen," he told Link, apologetic. "It's just...this whole moment...it's so perfect, I couldn't resist." He managed a smile. "I should have warned you...I'm impulsive sometimes..."

"Why are you so sorry?" Link asked quietly. "It'll be fine. No hard feelings. Promise."

He smiled. This sight gave Shadow a little hope. "I hope I haven't made things weird between us," he said, knowing the moment that the words came out of his mouth that he was acting stupid.

Who am I kidding, he told himself. Of course it's gonna be weird!

Link still couldn't comprehend the feelings he was having.

Shadow...he was gentler than Link had expected him to be. More caring.

And the kiss...

Link knew that he probably shouldn't feel the way he did, but he actually hadn't minded when Shadow had kissed him. His lips were so soft...

He'd realized that Shadow had a pleasant scent, too. It was a warm, comforting smell, kind of musky. Maybe Shadow really wasn't so bad...

Stop it, Link told himself. Don't think like that. He's only your friend, and that's all he'll ever be. Don't push it.

Shadow slowly relaxed his grip on Link's hand. He was surprised to find that Link stopped him from pulling his hand away.

He looked back at Link. There was something playful in his eyes, and the slightest blush in his cheeks.

Shadow smiled gently at Link. Blue eyes met crimson.

"You...didn't mind, did you?" Shadow asked, curiously.

Link had already made his decision. "Nope." He smiled, looking down. "It was...nice."

"You think so, too?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but..." Link trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking...that for now...we should just try being...friends."

"Yeah...friends..." Shadow agreed. He chuckled. "Suppose that's a good idea." He gently squeezed Link's hand. "After all, we've really only just met."

Link blushed. Shadow started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Link.

"I'm not sure," Shadow told him. "You, I guess. You're just so unsure of yourself."

Link yawned, then smiled sleepily. "It's still early. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Whatever you want," Shadow told him. He's being so spontaneous, he thought. Probably just trying to relieve some of the awkward tension.

Shadow was surprised to find Link leaning up against him. Unsure at first, he tentatively rested his free hand on Link's head.

Link seemed satisfied and closed his eyes, resting his head on Shadow's shoulder.


	9. A Decision is Made

Shadow made sure he was sitting very still, so he wouldn't wake his friend.

He watched Link as he slept; he seemed so innocent, so perfect.

Shadow leaned his head against Link's, a strand of fair blond hair tickling his nose. The scent of it lingered for a moment.

He felt something on the back of his hand, then again on his forehead.

Looking up at the sky, Shadow noticed that the early morning sun had disappeared and was masked by a cover of clouds. It was beginning to rain.

The air smelled metallic and clean. More raindrops began to fall, getting heavier. Shadow noticed the beads of water in Link's golden hair.

Shadow felt Link's hand twitch in his own. Link was stirring, but not fully awake yet.

"You up?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Link answered, barely audible. He opened one eye, suddenly aware that he was wet. "Is it raining?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Shadow, although at this point, the word _raining_ was an understatement. It had begun downpouring on the two. "We should probably try to find somewhere dry."

"I don't mind the rain." He was still only half awake.

"Neither do I." Shadow smiled. "I like it." He did like the rain. It was warmer than the water he was used to in the temple.

But he still didn't like the feeling of being wet. It brought back unpleasant memories of hiding in the shadows under the water, for all those years.

At this point, both of them were soaking wet. Shadow stood up, pulling Link to his feet. "C'mon, hero," he teased. "We need to at least try to find someplace dry."

The two of them made their way deeper into the forest, where the rain was blocked out more by the trees. They both sat down on the warm, moist ground beside each other.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Link said to Shadow.

"Anything."

"Why am I not dead?"

Shadow raised a dark eyebrow skeptically. "What do you mean?"

"Twice now, it's because of you I'm still alive. The first time we met, you could have killed me. But you didn't. And just last night...you saved my life." Link paused. "So that poses another question."

"What might that be?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

Shadow sighed. "That's certainly thought-provoking," he said. "It's just...you're so kind, so pure. When Ganondorf was around, he didn't give a damn about me. I was just a pawn in his little game.

"But then, you came along. You changed my entire perspective about people. I just never knew what it was like to be around someone who cared."

Link was quiet for a moment. Why, all of a sudden, did Shadow's entire existence revolve around him? It was like he'd developed a dependence on him.

But Link knew that Shadow was pretty traumatized already. He'd never known anyone besides Ganondorf before. And all he'd received from Ganondorf was abuse.

"I...I'm sorry," began Link.

"No," Shadow said, cutting him off. "The last thing I want you to be is sorry. You're changing my entire life, Link, whether it's for better or worse. And right now, it's shaping up to be for the better." He smiled. "It's hard for me to reciprocate what you've done for me."

"Reciprocate?" Link asked. "What do you mean? You don't have to make anything up to me."

"No...I just wish there was some way...but I couldn't..."

Link blushed. He was a little anxious. "Are you saying..."

"I don't know what I'm saying," Shadow said, a bit distant. "All I know is, how I feel about you...well, I don't think 'friend' is the right word."

"I...I feel the same way," admitted Link. He looked at Shadow, surprised to find that he was blushing, too. "About earlier..."

"Earlier...yeah...I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me..." Shadow looked down.

"Well..." Link's face felt very hot. "I kind of...liked...that."

Shadow's eyes widened ever so slightly. "I was under the impression that...you didn't want that."

Link shook his head slowly.

Shadow slid his hand underneath Link's, fitting his fingers in between Link's. Link jumped a little at the sudden touch, but didn't reject it.

"You don't mind this, do you?" Shadow asked, softly.  
Link smiled. "No."

"Just let me...try something..." Shadow trailed off.

Shadow slowly removed his hand from Link's grasp. He caught a strand of fair blond hair between two of his fingers and tucked it behind Link's ear. He traced Link's jawline with his thumb, gently pulling Link's chin so that they were face-to-face.

Shadow noticed that Link's eyes were widened. He looked at them for a moment. Link's eyes were so perfect. The way the blue caught the dim light from the cloudy sky...

"You have beautiful eyes," Shadow told Link, in not much more than a whisper.

This same pair of beautiful eyes slid closed. Link sat very still. His heart was racing. Shadow was so...close. Link honestly didn't know what to expect next.

He felt Shadow's nose brush against his. Link could tell by this just how close he was.

Link felt Shadow's lips meet with his. But this time, it wasn't so spontaneous. The moment had been built up, and the kiss wasn't as curious.  
This feeling- it was so wonderful, but so nerve-wracking. Link whimpered softly.

Shadow stopped at this. "Is something wrong?" he asked gently, his face still only an inch or two from Link's.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Shadow.

"Should I stop, or..."

Shadow didn't get to finish his question. Link had cut him off midsentence with a kiss. He realized that he didn't need an answer.

Every one of Shadow's senses were intensified in this moment. He heard his own heart beating. He felt how soft and flawless Link's lips were. He smelled pleasant, too. How hadn't he noticed this before?

Shadow stopped. He didn't want to get too carried away.

Link opened his eyes again. "Shadow..." he began.

Shadow put a finger to Link's lips. "Shh," he told him. "Don't think about anything else."

He grabbed Link's hand again, gently. "Is this what you want?" he asked quietly.

"I...I can't be sure," Link replied. "I just don't know."

"This...is what I want," said Shadow. "But if you don't..."

"I think...that I do want this. No, not this...you. It's you I want." Link bit his lip, afraid he'd said the wrong thing.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that," sighed Shadow. "I probably seem like a damn fool for this, but...I really like you. I've never felt this way about anyone, ever."

"I just feel like...this is so sudden," Link told him quietly. "It's like we've only just met, and here we are..."

"All that aside," Shadow continued. "I want to know how you're feeling...about everything."

Link thought for a moment. "Confused," he said, finally.

"I am too," admitted Shadow. "This is all happening so fast...I just don't know what to make of this."

"We'll help each other through this," Link promised. "From now on...we're a team."

"That's the spirit," Shadow said, chuckling. "I wish I knew how to be so optimistic."

He stood up. "Well, we can't stay here forever," he said.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you have someplace to come back to?" he asked. "Like, a home?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Link sighed. "You can't honestly expect me to drag you back to Castle Town with me."

"Why's that?"

"Don't you think it would be kind of...weird?" Link blushed, not wanting to offend Shadow. "I mean, if I go back home with some new friend who looks suspiciously like me?"

"I see." Shadow considered for a moment. "So, what are you going to do now, ditch me?"

"No, never!" Link assured. "You're too important to me. But it's not like you and I can just waltz back home, either."

_You have a reputation to protect, too, _nagged a small voice in the back of Link's mind.

"So...you're just going to stay out here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes..."

"With me."

"Uh huh..."

"You're sure?"

"Dammit, Shadow!" Link said, annoyed but laughing. "You want me to rethink my choice?"

Shadow smirked. "Just playing." He offered a hand to Link. "Come on, it's stopped raining."

Link pulled himself up and followed Shadow through the forest.


	10. It Doesn't Make Sense

**A/N: I've decided to write this bit in Link's POV, since we haven't heard much from him. Feel free to give me some feedback!**

**FYI This will probably be a short chapter, since it's in Link's POV and he doesn't really have a tragic backstory I can tell you guys. **

* * *

_I used to think there was a reason for everything. Now, I'm not so sure._

_The first time that I met Shadow...I wanted nothing to do with him. He was trying to kill me, and he was Ganondorf, my enemy's, servant._

_I want to tell myself that I should have killed him...but if I had...I would be dead._

_And now...I don't think I want him to leave._

_This is all so confusing. I'm not supposed to like him like this! I was supposed to defeat him, not befriend him._

_But he is so absolutely perfect...I can't stay away._

_He needs me, I can tell. He's dependent on me, quite literally._

_I can't just leave him alone...I'm afraid he'll die on his own._

_I feel awful for him...he's been to hell and back ever since he was created. I can only imagine the torture he's been subjected to. That scar on his face...surely that's not the worst of it. From what it seems, he's taken a lot of beating in his life._

_And the last time was my fault._

_In our relationship, it's an endless cycle of "I'm sorry." He tried to kill me, I tried to kill him, he hurts me, I end up getting him hurt...it's horrible._

_And what now?_

_He likes me. A lot. And I like him too...just as much. But I don't know how things will work out between us._

_Love...has never really worked for me. Countless failed attempts have left me indifferent...until now._

_I can't go back to Castle Town...if I stay with him. The chosen hero, in love with another boy? All I can say is...things would not look good for me._

_I feel pretty damn selfish either way. Not going home because of my ego, or abandoning my people for some boy I barely know?_

_It's not his fault, though. He's never been able to care about someone else before. I don't think he knows that typically a boy doesn't like another boy. It's only natural for him to like me; I'm the only one who's actually ever cared about him._

_But...if anyone has ever loved me, or even come remotely close, it would be him._

_That kiss...I'd thought he was just playing one of his games again, and he'd just taken things a little too far. But I think that was when I realized...I liked him. And he definitely liked me back._

_I think he did it on accident...but maybe I don't believe in accidents anymore. It was no accident that I was still alive._

_It was because of Shadow._

_I owe him my life; he owes me his. We're forever indebted to each other._

_I don't think it can get any more complicated than that._

_Maybe...it's not right for me to be with him. But I'm not just going to leave him...I care too much for him to do that._

_He doesn't realize how much he's worth. And that kills me._

_He's been brainwashed into thinking that he has no value. It's all Ganondorf's fault. The bastard...let's just say I don't regret killing him._

_I can tell that sometimes, Shadow's afraid of me. Which I think is totally ironic...I'm not overbearing or intimidating in the least bit. He's just overly cautious around other people._

_I suppose I would be, too, if all I could ever expect from my companion was abuse._

_I'm kind of glad that he's around. It's nice to have someone who understands me. We're so much alike...yet so different._

_I used to think my life sucked. No parents, hardly any friends...I was a social outcast._

_Shadow's got all of that and more._

_I had it easy...while he was waiting around for me, and being punished all the while, I was unconscious. After I claimed the Master Sword, I was unconscious for seven years while I grew strong enough to face Ganondorf._

_Now that I had defeated the Prince of Darkness...Hyrule was safe. In theory, I could return and be welcomed back as a hero._

_But I sure as hell am not leaving Shadow._

_I'd be losing my best friend. I can't do that to him or myself._

_Why can't everything just make sense? I've been trying to wrap my head around this whole situation for days now._

_I don't care if it makes sense. I wouldn't change a thing if I were able to._


	11. A Better Word

Link and Shadow were walking through the woods when suddenly, Link remembered something. "Hey...have you seen Navi?" he asked anxiously.

"Navi?" repeated Shadow.

"My fairy. She was with me last night..."

"Not since yesterday," Shadow told him. He didn't want to disappoint Link, but that was the truth.

"Damn," Link muttered. "How could I have lost her?" he wondered.

He stopped. "We have to find her."

"Link..." began Shadow. "It's no use. This forest is huge...there's no way we can search everywhere."

"But we can still look," Link said softly. "We at least have to try."

"Well, if we're looking, let's get going," replied Shadow.

They wandered farther and farther into the depths of the forest, going back the way from which they had come.

The two searched for several hours, looking for any signs of the fairy and calling her name.

"It's starting to get dark," noticed Shadow. "Do you want to stop for today and try again tomorrow?"

"We have to keep looking," Link insisted. "We have to find her."

It was now pitch-black in the forest, save for what little light shone through the trees from the moon. It was nearly impossible to see.

Naturally, every small beam of light that Link saw, he thought it was Navi. He was becoming more and more concerned by the minute.

"Link..." Shadow said, softly.

Link was a little hopeful, but the tone in Shadow's voice just gave him a sense of dread.

"I...I don't think...you'll want to see this..."

Link's heart dropped. He knew now for certain.

There, in front of Shadow on the ground, was the lifeless body of Navi.

Her tiny form still emitted a faint blue glow. Her wings were clearly mangled. It looked like she'd been there like that for a while.

Link sank to his knees, silent.

"Link...I'm sorry..."

Shadow noticed that there was a tear on Link's cheek. He knelt, brushing it away.

"What...could have done this to her?" Link wondered, his voice breaking.

"I'm not certain," Shadow said, gently. "But it looks like some sort of wild animal might have got a hold of her."

"This is my fault," Link said, between sobs. "I...I neglected her. I didn't even notice she was gone..."

Ever so gently, Link picked up Navi's delicate form, cupping her tiny body in his hands.

"I just...should have paid more attention to you," he told the fairy sadly. "But this can't be helped now."

"Here," Shadow said, in not much more than a whisper. "Let me see her."

Link held his hands out in front of Shadow.

Shadow placed his right hand over Link's. He closed his eyes, and murmured something in ancient Hylian.

Shadow withdrew his hand. Link watched as Navi's tiny body glimmered, then dissolved. He slowly closed his hands into fists.

"What was that?" Link asked.

"It's a blessing," answered Shadow. "Older than your people. Almost as old as the goddesses themselves."

"She was special to me," Link said quietly, changing the subject. "I was raised as a Kokiri."

"All Kokiris have fairies," Shadow replied, understanding.

Link nodded. "And Navi was mine." He smiled a little, stopping to wipe away another tear. "I was the last to receive a fairy- everyone thought I was weird for the longest time. But once I had Navi, I felt normal."

Shadow felt a little awkward. "I'm not exactly the...consoling type," he admitted. "I don't really feel like anything I could say would make you feel better right now."

"You don't have to say anything," Link told him. "Just you being here is enough for me."

"Nothing I could say or do right now can make up for what you've lost," Shadow said, taking Link's hand in his own, "but don't think I won't try my hardest."

He smiled gently.

Link stood up. "We should probably try to find our way back to where we were," he said. "It's late."

"What's wrong with staying here?" asked Shadow.

"What's wrong with getting up off your ass and coming with me?" Link countered, laughing halfheartedly.

"Nothing, really," Shadow told him. He shrugged. "I just kinda want to sit here and talk."

"Talk?" repeated Link. "Talk about what?"

"Just...about everything that's happened lately," Shadow said. "This is all so new to me."

"I can say the same," replied Link. He sat down again, since it was clear that Shadow was going to have his own way. "I haven't ever been...so close to someone before."

He continued. "I'm still just so confused."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Link paused for a moment. "You and I...are we friends?"

Shadow tensed a little. "Well...yeah, but...I don't think 'friends' exactly applies to us anymore," he said quietly. "I'm not exactly sure how to describe this."

"I...I might have a better word," Link said, a little anxious.

"You do?" asked Shadow.

Link nodded. "Love."

He exhaled, closing his eyes. _Did I really just say that out loud?_ he asked himself.

Shadow looked at Link, who seemed a little shocked at his own words. Neither of them really knew what to make of this.

It was Shadow who spoke first. "So, you mean to say...that you...love me?"

Link opened his eyes. "I think- no, I know I do. I'm positive." He glanced at Shadow. "Do you feel the same way?"

"I can't say for sure," admitted Shadow, shyly. "My emotions aren't exactly on par with yours. But...suppose I was able to love someone...then it would definitely be you."

Blue eyes met crimson underneath the starry sky.

"You mean it?" Link asked softly.

"Every word."

"Shadow," Link said, testing out the waters with these new words, "I...I love you."

Shadow smiled the most dazzling smile that Link had ever seen. "I love you too."

Those three words. So simple, yet so powerful. Both Shadow and Link knew that "love" wasn't just a term to be thrown around. If the two said that they loved each other, they meant it.

Neither of them had felt something so profound in their life.

_I can't believe this is all happening,_ Shadow thought. _I didn't even know that I felt this way until now...some things I still can't explain, even to myself..._

"I don't know how all this has come about," Shadow said. "But...I'm glad it did.

"I am too," agreed Link. "I just never...expected it to be you."


	12. This Time Is Different

"Come look at this!"

Link stood at the top of a hill, Shadow at his side.

At the bottom of a hill was a small lake. The moonlight glimmered off the surface, lighting the clearing.

"I was thinking..." Link said. "This looks like a good place to spend a couple days."

Shadow nodded, smiling. "I think so too. It's nice."

He turned to Link, noticing the way his blue eyes reflected the moonlight. "I don't care where we go...just so long as you're here."

The two had found themselves face to face once more. The moon was low in the sky, illuminating the warm night.

There were mere inches between them. The blush in their cheeks was evident, although more so with Link's fairer skin.

Link looked away for a moment. Shadow gently pulled Link's chin so he was facing him once more. "Don't be scared," Shadow nearly whispered.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Link's.

Link still couldn't get used to this feeling. It was so different; yet, at the same time, it felt so right. He could never get enough, and neither could Shadow.

Link noticed that Shadow was being less gentle with him than usual. This frightened him a little. He didn't want to break the emotional climax just yet, though, so he kept his inhibitions to himself.

Shadow withdrew himself. He looked at Link, who seemed a little tense; hurt, even. Those blue eyes he adored were clouded with fear and uncertainty.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Link shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said. "It's just...this time was different."

"Different in what way?" Shadow asked. He knew Link was more sensitive than he was, and that he might have been too rough on him.

"You...let yourself go more," Link said.

Shadow cursed. _I'm getting carried away again, _he thought. He looked down, ashamed and a little embarrassed.

Link spoke up again. "I never said that was a bad thing." He grinned mischievously.

"Do you want me...to try again?" Shadow suggested.

"I...yes," Link admitted. His face was hot. "Only if you want to, though."

Shadow obliged. He leaned in close again. "Just tell me when to stop," he murmured.

No matter how many kisses they had shared, Shadow still couldn't get over the euphoria he felt every time their lips met. He'd been careful with Link, up until now. Now, he let go of his inhibitions and gave all he had.

Shadow gently traced the subtle line of Link's collarbone. His fingers tugged softly at the cord that was keeping Link's tunic tied below his neck, loosening it.

Shadow was surprised to find that Link had placed his hand over Shadow's own. Link gently moved Shadow's hand, resting it on his knee. "Don't," he said softly.

Shadow was suddenly very self-conscious of what he'd been doing. "Sorry," he said, turning red. "I...I'm impulsive..."

Link still had a strange look in his eyes. It reminded Shadow of a cornered animal. "Shadow," Link said, gently, "I love you...but I still have limits."

"Right," Shadow agreed. He felt like he'd been cut off...but he knew it was for the best. "That was stupid. I'm so sorry."

Link shook his head. "It's not your fault. I let you go that far, remember?"

He looked down. "I don't think I'll ever be ready for anything like that."

Shadow put an arm around Link, pulling him in so Link's head rested at the base of Shadow's neck. He gently rested his chin on top of Link's fair golden hair, taking in the pleasant scent.

"That's fine," he said, sighing. "I respect that. I won't push you that far again."

Link had closed his eyes, taking in the moment. "I can tell how much you have to try just so you don't hurt me." He paused. "You know, I'm not as delicate as you think," he added.

"Yes, but I don't have a very good sense of knowing when to quit," Shadow said, feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry," assured Link. "I'd let you know."

Shadow carefully stroked Link's head. He looked down fondly at him. "I love you," he said, little more than whispering.

Link smiled warmly. "I love you too, Shadow." _I don't know what I'd do without you._

Without warning, Shadow fell back on the soft grass, bringing Link down with him. The two boys began laughing. They were happy that they could just be alone with each other.

It was a clear night, and the stars were shining brightly. It was as if there were millions of tiny gems littering the sky.

Link moved his head so he could see Shadow's face. His eyes were looking back at Link. Blushing, Link knew he'd been waiting for him to look. Shadow smiled at him. Link looked away again, suppressing a grin.

Shadow felt that Link was the only thing keeping him whole, tying him down. After all, Shadow wasn't human. Being with Link gave him the notion that he was accepted.

Link looked up at the night sky for a second, then closed his eyes. He hadn't realized it, but he was tired. It was late. He could hear the steady rhythm of Shadow's heart. He also felt the movements Shadow made every time he breathed. Link let himself fall asleep.

After a while, Shadow noticed Link was rather still. He raised his head to look at Link. Shadow chuckled to himself. "He's asleep," he muttered. "Guess I wore him out."

Shadow moved his free hand to Link's head. Being careful not to wake him, he ran his fingers through Link's hair, gently. He rested his hand on top of Link's head.

Shadow closed his eyes. He needed sleep, too. He let himself drift off, Link still resting his head on his chest.


	13. You Don't Know How Sorry I Am

Shadow was greeted by a gentle, familiar face staring down at him.

He smiled. "Morning, Link."

Link smiled back. "Afternoon, actually," he corrected. "You slept late. I didn't want to wake you."

"Guess I was just tired." Shadow sat up slowly, his face inches from Link's. He noticed the sun was already high in the sky.

"That's okay, I was too," Link told him.

"Too tired for this?" Shadow asked, a playful look in his eyes. He leaned forward a little, his lips briefly meeting with Link's.

Link blushed, smiling mischievously. "Never," he said. He'd come to expect Shadow's little quirks. That was just one of them.

"Okay," Shadow said, standing up. "I'm heading off for a while."

"Where to?" Link asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Someplace in the woods. Just to have some time to myself."

"I'll be down by the lake," Link said.

* * *

Link had removed his boots, laying them on the shore of the lake. The lake was pretty deserted all of the time, so he could be there by himself.

He pulled his tunic over his head, leaving his fitted trousers on. Link waded into the water. It was cool, but not freezing. Just right. Since the previous day had been so warm, there wasn't as much of an edge to the coolness of the water.

The water was clear, and there were small schools of fish here and there. You could see for several feet down before the water became murky.

Link walked out until the water was too deep for his feet to touch. He treaded water for a bit, then floated on his back. He ran his hands through his hair. It felt nice to be clean again.

Link was still swimming when he noticed someone coming down from the hill. Once they got closer, Link saw it was none other than Shadow.

"Found you," Shadow said playfully. He sat on the sand, not too far from the water. "Going for a swim, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Link. "The water's great."

"Mind if I join in?" Shadow said.

"Go ahead," Link said, laughing.

Once Shadow had removed his boots and tunic, he made his way into the water. He ducked his head under, then came back up. "You're right," he told Link. "This feels great."

Shadow swam over to Link. "Kinda nice just to take a break, huh?" he asked.

Link nodded. "I can't complain." The water, the blue sky, being with Shadow...everything was perfect.

Shadow took a deep breath, then went down under the water for a moment. He was down deep enough that he couldn't be seen.

Link started to worry a little when Shadow didn't come back up.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his foot. Link was startled, but relieved. He knew it was just Shadow playing around.

Shadow came back up, gasping for air but laughing. "Scare you?" he teased.

"A little, yeah," Link said, laughing. He aimed a well-directed splash at Shadow.

The two eventually got out of the water, waiting for the sun to dry them off. They had needed time just to relax and enjoy each other's company.

Shadow noticed a pinkish, half-healed line on Link's bare stomach. "What's that?" he asked him, gesturing.

Link looked down. "It's nothing, really..."

Shadow realized what the wound was from. "Is that where I..."

"Yeah," confirmed Link. He didn't want to remind Shadow that he had been injured because of him. "Seriously, don't worry about it..."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for that," Shadow admitted. "I disappeared after it happened...but not because I wanted to watch you bleed out." He paused. "I was afraid you were going to die...I didn't want you to see me panicking. I didn't even mean to hit you...I was mainly just playing. But when I realized I'd hurt you..."

"I already told you, don't worry. It's healing just fine."

_I thought I'd killed you,_ Shadow thought. _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had...literally._

Link wondered why Shadow worried himself so much over him. He could see a number of fading bruises and jagged scars along Shadow's back and stomach. Link noticed one of his ribs wasn't in line with the rest; it had probably been broken at some point and never been properly set. He'd also noticed before that his nose was a little crooked; that had probably been broken too.

_What kind of hell did that bastard Ganondorf put him through?_

"So, I was wondering," Link said, changing the subject. "What did you do when were out alone just now?" he asked Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Think, mostly. I thought about a lot of things...about you, too," he admitted.

Link went a little red. "You did?"

Shadow nodded, smiling gently. "All the time. No matter what I'm thinking, you're always there somewhere, in the back of my mind."

Link smiled. It baffled him, how he could carry on a normal conversation with Shadow, and then, bam- some sort of declaration of love.

"What do you think about when you're alone?" asked Shadow, playfully shoving Link.

"Well...I think about you too," he answered, mentioning this first to stay relevant to the conversation. "But really, more than anything...I think about home."

"You're talking about Castle Town?" Shadow said.

"Yeah. Everything here is so isolated. It's nice, in a way, but..." He trailed off.

Shadow understood that Link was missing his hometown, but he couldn't exactly relate. Shadow had never had a home aside from the temple, and his only real friend was Link.

"You miss it a lot, don't you," Shadow said distantly.

Link nodded. "I wish I could go back there. But there's just no way."

Link also knew that if he went to Castle Town, it would mean leaving Shadow behind. In spite of his carefree demeanor, Link guessed that Shadow was pretty sensitive. Something like that would probably hurt him.

Link's recent life was a constant battle between his love for his home and his love for Shadow. But he didn't know how much longer he could live away from everything he knew.

"It must be hard for you," Shadow said. "I can't really give you much advice, though. I've never really had a place to call home...that awful room sure as hell wasn't my home..."

"They say home is where the heart is," Link said, trying to lighten the mood for both of them.

Shadow laughed. "Guess you're right. We've still got each other, don't we?"


	14. You Are Loved

It was nighttime again. This night wasn't as uncharacteristically warm as the last one had been. It was already late in the autumn, and it wouldn't be long before the ice came.

A gust of wind blew through the clearing. Link shivered a bit.

"Cold?" Shadow asked. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Link, holding him around his waist from behind.

"No," Link answered, relaxing in Shadow's arms. "Not if you're here to keep me warm."

He heard Shadow laugh softly. "I try my best," he whispered. Link felt Shadow's lips briefly brush against his ear.

Shadow gently released his hold on Link, letting him turn around to face him.

_He looks just like an angel,_ Shadow thought. _But how could such a perfect being love someone like me...someone who is the very incarnation of darkness?_

He planted a gentle kiss on Link's lips. "I love you," he breathed. "More than anyone, more than anything...more than my own life..."

"I love you, too," murmured Link. "I've never felt this way about anyone else."

He buried his face in Shadow's dark hair. The scent was overwhelming.

Link locked his arms around Shadow's midriff. He felt Shadow jump a little, and let go.

"Did I do something?" Link asked, a little concerned.

"No, not you..." Shadow said, "my side..."

Link remembered. "Broken rib?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Shadow answered. "It was hell, just trying to set it."

"How long has it been like that?" questioned Link.

"A long time...I think that was from my first year."

Link gently placed a hand on Shadow's side. "Here?" he asked.

"No..." Shadow told him, placing his hand over Link's until he found the break. "Here."

Link looked down at the ground. "It makes me sick...how much he hurt you."

"I hated every day," Shadow said, his eyes burning with hatred. "Waking up just seemed like too much trouble. There was a time...I wished that he would kill me. But there was no way that bastard was giving me an easy out."

"The pain was awful...more and more each time. I wanted to kill myself, Link...I wanted to die!" His voice was raised. "I couldn't do it...believe me, I tried. It's literally impossible for me to take my own life. How cruel is that?" Shadow trembled. His eyes were brimming with tears of anger.

Link stepped back. He knew Shadow needed space.

But when he looked back up, he didn't see Shadow.

He saw a lonely, broken, sobbing boy. The sight of Shadow like this nearly broke Link's heart.

"Shadow..." Link looked as if he might shed a few tears himself. "I can't stand seeing you like this...please, snap out of it!" He came closer. "If you can't do it for yourself...please, come back for me..."

Closing his eyes, he kissed Shadow's trembling lips.

Shadow froze. It seemed like this snapped him back.

Link sat down on the ground. "It's late," he said quietly. "We need rest." He motioned for Shadow to lay on the ground next to him.

Shadow sat. "You're right." He laid back, resting his head on the cool ground.

Link rested his head on Shadow's stomach, taking extreme care not to touch his damaged rib. He shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Link heard Shadow whisper.

"Don't forget what I'm about to tell you," Link said.

"You are loved."

Shadow made sure to keep still, so he could let Link get to sleep. Before he knew it, he was asleep himself.

Link was still awake. He waited until he was sure Shadow was sleeping, and stood up.

He didn't want to have to leave Shadow , especially in the condition he was in now, but Link knew he couldn't hide forever.

He was going to Castle Town.

Link knew it was a risky venture, returning to his home. He didn't plan on staying; he just needed to visit for closure. But he didn't dare be recognized.

He took off his cap, placing it on the ground next to Shadow's sleeping form. Link did this for two reasons- one, so he wouldn't be as easily recognized, and two- to let Shadow know that he had left.

Walking towards the opposite end of the forest, Link cast a final look at Shadow.  
"Don't worry about me," he said, as if Shadow could hear. "I'll be back soon enough."

* * *

There was the tiniest sliver of orange peeking over the eastern horizon. It was morning, and Link was still traveling. The forest had been dark, but the moon was so bright it lit most of the way.

Now that the sun was coming up, Link's eyes were beginning to adjust again. Was it just his imagination, or could he see the silhouette of a town not too far ahead?

His mind wasn't playing tricks on him. It was really there. Home.

Link was suddenly ecstatic. Just being near this place was enough to bring back many memories.

Judging from the distance, Link figured that the sun would be all the way up and the townsfolk would be out and about by the time he reached the town. He was happy, but nervous, too. He'd spent the better part of his seventeen years in Castle Town, and he knew most everyone who lived there. Suppose he was recognized...he wouldn't be able to leave.

Link pushed the thought out of his mind. _Just keep your head down and don't talk to anyone, _he told himself. _You'll do just fine. _

As he got nearer and nearer to the town, he felt more normal. Like everything had gone back to how it had been before.

Still, something in the back of Link's mind was troubling him. He wondered what Shadow would do when he woke up and saw that he was gone.

_He'll be fine, don't worry. _

_But what kind of person am I, leaving him all upset like that?_

_Damn, he's never going to forgive me for this. I should have told him first._

* * *

Shadow opened his eyes. He stretched out, then sat up. Looking around, he realized that Link was nowhere to be seen.

Shadow figured he was probably around the lake somewhere. He walked a short ways to the lake, but when he got there, it was empty.

At this point, Shadow was a little worried. Link wasn't usually up before he was. Had something happened to him?

Looking back, Shadow noticed something on the ground not too far behind him. It was Link's cap.

It had been carefully set down, so Shadow could tell that nothing had happened to Link. He'd gone off on his own, and Shadow had a hunch where Link was right now.

He'd gone back to visit his home.

"Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?" Shadow wondered aloud.

Sighing, Shadow sat back down, feeling alone. I_ hope you're safe, _he thought. _Come back in one piece, okay?_

He felt a growing sense of dread. What if Link didn't come back? What would happen then?_  
_

_He needs to be there. He's got friends, and a home...everyone in that town needs him._

_But...I need him too. If he doesn't come back...I could die. I'd have no life force. _

_I need to stop thinking like that. He's coming back. I just need to calm down. I've lived without him for seven years...a day can't be so hard._

_I can handle this. _


	15. Home

It was all the same. The bustle of the townspeople in the square, the faint smells of breakfast being prepared in homes.

This was great. Link remembered how the town had fallen into horrible disrepair since Ganondorf took over the kingdom...but it must have re-set itself after his death.

This was home. Link took it all in, feeling happy. He'd really missed being back here.

Even if he wasn't allowed to be seen, he enjoyed the familiarity of the environment.

Link knew this was meant to be a short trip, so he started heading toward the marketplace.

He stopped to look around for a second, but was startled when someone crashed into him.

"Hey, careful!" a voice said. Link turned to see who he'd run into, and was startled to see who it was.

It was just a random elderly man passing through. Link looked away quickly, afraid the man would recognize him. When you're the Hero of Time...you aren't exactly unpopular.

But he didn't. Link's identity was still safe. "Sorry," he muttered quietly, so it would be harder for anyone to recognize his voice.

The man shrugged. "It's fine," he said. "You look new here. D'you need me to show you around?"

Link shook his head.

"Suit yourself," said the man. "Well, I'll be off. Good luck," he said kindly.

Head down, Link wandered aimlessly around the town. He didn't know exactly who or what he was looking for. He just wanted to be in a familiar place.

He realized that he'd stumbled on the place where he'd first met Princess Zelda seven years before. He smiled to himself. It was a happy memory.

Suddenly, Link felt the need to find Zelda. He needed to let her know that he was all right. After all, his mission had been a dangerous one, and he hadn't yet returned.

But he knew he couldn't just barge into the castle. There were guards everywhere.

Well...almost everywhere.

Link remembered how Zelda used to insist to leave the royal garden free of guards. She claimed that it ruined the atmosphere.

Link chuckled._ I wonder if they've kept their word?_

He made his way around to the back of the castle, where the royal gardens were. Sure enough, there wasn't a guard to be seen.

He stifled a gasp when he noticed a beautiful blonde girl sitting in the midst of the garden.

The princess herself.

Zelda seemed lonely, sad even. This wasn't typical of her. She was usually in high spirits, brightening everyone's day.

She suddenly turned to look in Link's direction, almost as if she knew he was there. He ducked back behind a tree.

But it wasn't fast enough. He'd been spotted.

"Is someone there?" Zelda said.

Link didn't know if he should come out of his hiding place. Zelda would almost certainly recognize him. How would she react?

He finally decided to move. Slowly, he walked back around to the front of the tree, keeping his head down.

Zelda knew there was something familiar about him. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, though- Link hadn't returned yet...

"I don't think I've seen you before," Zelda said finally. "I'm Zelda. Who are you?"

Link's heart was racing. Now she had to know who he was.

He looked up at her, putting his hood down.

In that moment, Zelda knew that it really was her friend standing there in front of her. She didn't know what to think.

"Link?"

Link nodded.

"But...how did you...we were all afraid you were dead," Zelda said, sounding confused and a little hurt.

Link couldn't even begin to explain why he'd never returned. "I never died," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you come home?" Zelda asked. "Everyone was worried. I was worried, too."

"It was...personal," Link said, trying to find the right words. "It was also selfish." He clenched his fists. "I should have just come back, why did I have to be so stupid..."

"It's okay," Zelda said gently. "What matters the most is that you're here."

Link was taken aback. "You...you aren't mad?" he asked.

"I never said that," Zelda told him. "I'm a little angry, too. But the most important thing is that you're safe. I missed you...a lot," she added.

"I missed you too," Link said, not sure what to think. "I should have come back sooner...if I'd known you were feeling that way."

Zelda had another question. "Are you...going to stay here?"

Link looked down. He really couldn't say. "I have to go back," he said, distantly."I need to clear some things up."

"If you go back, will you return?"

"I'm not sure..." Link said sadly. "I hope that I'll be able to stay here. I've missed this place...everything about it." He looked at Zelda. "I'll make my decision today."

"If you really are going to stay here..." Zelda considered the possibility. "Meet me here at this time of day tomorrow. I'll wait for you," she added.

"Thank you," Link said, turning to leave. He stopped and looked back at Zelda one last time. "It really was nice seeing you."

Zelda smiled. "It was nice seeing you too. I hope you return safely."

"I will," Link said, and began to make his way back to the far side of the forest.


	16. I'll Never Be Far Away

**A/N: So this is probably going to be one of my longest chapters. You'll see why...**

* * *

The moon was already out as Link finally made it back to the place he'd been calling home.

Shadow was waiting there for him. Link was a little nervous, he didn't know how Shadow was going to react.

But Shadow didn't seem angry. "You're back," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," Link said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave?" Shadow asked, curiously.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want me to go," replied Link, sighing. "Like, you would be afraid that if I went there, I wouldn't come back."

"Well, you're back, aren't you?" Shadow said. "Besides...if it's what you really wanted, I wouldn't stand between you and your home."

Link sat down. "Thanks," he said, smiling. "That means a lot."

Shadow walked over and sat beside him. "I'm glad you're back. It's kind of boring around here without someone to talk to," he said, chuckling.

Link smiled. "I can imagine."

"So...was it nice, being home again?" asked Shadow.

"It was great," Link answered. "I just needed to go back for a little bit."

"That's good. I didn't like seeing you so homesick," Shadow said.

"You were so distant for a while. But now you're back to your old self." He looked Link in the eyes. "I missed the old you."

Link blushed. "I missed being myself. I just felt so...alone sometimes."

"You have me," Shadow said, softly. "You always will."

Link wondered if that was the truth. Would Shadow really be there, all the time?

Their lips met for a moment. Link was startled. When had Shadow gotten so close?

Shadow hesitated. He could tell that Link's heart wasn't in it.

"Is something bothering you?" Shadow asked softly.

"It's nothing, really..."

"Something so trivial wouldn't affect you like this. What's on your mind?"

Link didn't want to say. He knew that he would hurt Shadow.

"Just forget about it."

"No. Out with it. What's on your mind?"

"Shadow...it would only hurt you." Link hung his head. "I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have."

Shadow went silent, his scarlet eyes looking somber. "It...it's me, isn't it..."

"No!" interjected Link. He continued. "It's just...I need to go home."

He let the words hang in the air for a moment.

Shadow was the first to speak. "Yes," he agreed. "The people need you."

"Shadow-" began Link.

Shadow put a finger to Link's lips, silencing him. "No. You're right."

"You and I both know what this means," Link said, quietly. "I can't take you home with me...I don't think we can be together in this way for much longer..."

Shadow was silent, looking sad and distant.

He looked up at the sky. The moon was now hidden by a cover of clouds.

"This is your decision, not mine," Shadow said, barely intelligible. "If you want to go back to Castle Town...I won't stop you."

But through the facade, Shadow was broken. He felt like he was at fault for this. He'd pushed Link too far, and now he was paying for it. He began to tremble.

Link knew Shadow well enough that he suspected Shadow would try to conceal his emotions. But Link saw right through him. "I don't need you to respect my decision," Link told him, gently. "That would feel like you'd given up on me."

Link let his eyes meet Shadow's. "Shadow...I do love you...more than anything. That hasn't changed. I wish we could be together, but..."

"It's an impossible world," Shadow said. "Nothing turns out the way it's supposed to." He was shocked at his own tone of voice; he sounded bitter. He wasn't one for holding grudges.

"That isn't true," Link said. "I think, in the end, things will always look up."

_Forever the optimist,_ Shadow thought fondly.

Shadow understood. "It was my fault," he said. "I pushed you too far the first time. I knew it was wrong the instant I'd done it. But...I'd never expected you to follow along."

"Don't push this all on yourself-"

"Why the hell not?" Shadow said, raising his voice. He was getting agitated, trying to make sense of everything.

He instantly felt horrible. Looking at Link, he could see that a tear had trickled onto his cheek. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't meant to yell at you."

Link shook his head. "You can't take all the blame. This was partly my fault, too."

"Most times, I felt really awful," admitted Shadow. "I just felt like you were letting me jerk you around."

"No, that's not true," Link said. "Shadow...?"

"Yes?"

"What...what's going to happen to you now?" Link asked. "Are you going to be able to stay?"

"I'm not sure," Shadow answered, distantly. "I'm a shadow. A shadow's life is governed by that of their life essence. You are my life essence. I don't know if it will be possible for me to exist in the material plane if I'm not needed."

"Not needed?" repeated Link. "What do you mean?"

"Shadows have one purpose in their lives," explained Shadow. "In the beginning, mine was to get rid of you. But all that changed.

"Sometimes, in a shadow's life, their purpose can change. This is extremely rare. But it happened to me. The only reason I'm still living...is you," he said, quietly.

Link felt terrible. Now that he and Shadow could no longer be together, Shadow had no reason to exist anymore? It just didn't seem fair.

Shadow was startled. Link had grabbed his hand. "Every living thing has a shadow," Link said, "and you're mine. A shadow is something constant. It never fades away."

Link looked down. "If there's some way you could always be with me, even if it's not in this form, then...please make it so," Link said, trying not to cry. "You...you're my best friend. I can't afford to lose you forever."

Shadow seemed on the verge of tears himself. "I promise," he said, softly but firmly. "I'll always be here, even if you can't see me. You're my best friend, too, and I couldn't live without you."

Unexpectedly, he pulled Link in, embracing him. _I can't be losing you,_ he thought. _I just can't!_

He hid his face in Link's hair, gently kissing the top of his head.

Shadow could tell Link was crying softly, with his head buried in Shadow's chest. The sight of it broke Shadow's heart. He held Link tighter, trying to comfort him.

After a long while, Shadow spoke up. "This is the last time you'll see me in this form," he said, sadly. "But I'll still be here. Like you said, everything has a shadow, and I'll be yours, always following closely behind."

He released Link, looking away.

Link faced Shadow. "Thank you," he said softly. "For everything that you've done."

"And thank you, for giving my life direction," Shadow said.

Link looked off into the distance. "I guess this is goodbye," he said, sadly.

"This isn't goodbye," promised Shadow. "I'll never be far away."

He took a few steps back, closing his eyes. It looked like his body was almost translucent for a moment.

Suddenly, Shadow's eyes snapped open. He made a desperate grab for Link's hand.

Link quickly reached out to Shadow...but it was no use.

Shadow's form scattered completely, the dim light chasing away any traces.

He was gone.

Link sank to his knees on the cold ground. "He's gone..." he said quietly. "He's gone...and it's all because of me!"

He bit his lip, trying to choke back his sobs.

It was no use. Link broke down and wept.


	17. Wake Up, Sleepyhead

**Yui: Okay people! I'm going to be** **really busy these next few weeks with band/choir contests, state choir/band, finals, a science project, an English project- the whole nine yards. So I'm puttiong out one last chapter before I really get busy. You can expect me back by the beginning of May. **

**For those of you who might have read my FMA fic...I took it down. There wasn't mucj of it, and it needs some major rewriting. I'll start working on it again once I finish this story. **

**Enjoy this chapter! It made me cry :'(**

**Kanade: Hello Zelda Fandom! It's Kanade. Yui was having severe writers block so I stepped in to help. I'll apologize right now, my writing style is different then hers. I know that. I'm not as good at writing Zelda fanfics as she is but I'll try my best, okay? Oh and I don't swear. I don't care if it makes things more interesting. You can deal with it.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Yui's story. Or the characters :(**

* * *

**Link POV**

_After all this, one word has forever etched itself into my mind._

_Why?_

_Why did I decide to go back home?_

_Why did I act so selfish?_

_And...why is Shadow gone forever?_

_This is all my fault. I knew this was inevitable...so why did I carry on?_

_I need Shadow...more than I ever knew. I can't live without him- no, I don't want to live without him! I just can't do it!_

_I know he wouldn't want me to push all this on myself...but how can I not? I know full well that he's gone because of me._

_How does it fall under my jurisdiction to deprive him of his existence?_

_There isn't a single thing in the world that I wouldn't give to bring him back. I've never...loved someone...so much before._

_But if I really loved him...why did I allow him to be obliterated?_

_If there was some way I could have gone home...and been with Shadow...you can bet I sure as hell would have taken it._

_Life just doesn't work like that._

_I'm a selfish, unfeeling asshole for what I've done...and I can't take it back. I let myself get in the way...and now...my best friend has been taken from me._

_Those last few minutes I had with Shadow...I'll remember that forever. He tried too hard for my sake to stay strong...and that hurt me even more. He didn't like to give away his emotions like that._

_I know he wasn't as strong as he always seemed. Shadow was broken, damaged...scarred for life at the hands of that evil bastard Ganondorf. He'd never been able to really care about someone._

_I suppose I was like a savior to him...I broke him out of his personal hell. But I feel like it was all in vain...What kind of person am I, to set him free and then get rid of him entirely?_

_I'll never forgive myself for this, as long as I live. It was an awful decision to make...but I made it anyway._

_I know that Shadow was right- the people of Hyrule need me. Whether I like it or not, I'm the chosen hero. I need to do my duty as protector of this kingdom._

_But Shadow couldn't come with me._

_It's not that I didn't want him to...I just knew that he wouldn't have been able to make it in the city._

_If I wasn't destined to be the Hero if Time...then I would still have Shadow._

_I know that Shadow and I were meant to kill each other, and he knew that too. Any way you look at it, his disappearance was inevitable. Isn't that a kicker?_

_He was destined to die...and there's nothing I can do, now or ever, to change that._

_I miss him so much...everything about him. I don't know how I'll manage without him. I can't take back what I've done. _

_I'm never going to see him again. _

_Why does everything I've done have to come at such a tremendous price? Why does every action have to trigger some other unforeseen consequence?_

_This is a cruel, unforgiving world...and I hate it. _

* * *

"You...you promised me...that you'd always be there..."

Link closed his eyes tight, clenching his fists. "I wish I could tell you...how sorry I am for all this." He gritted his teeth. "I knew that this was bound to happen sometime, I just..."

He broke off, trembling in anger and remorse. "I just...hoped it wouldn't have been so soon."

Link paused. "I just know that you can hear me...I can feel it." He opened his eyes. "If there's any way you're able to speak to me..." He shook his head. "Who am I kidding?" he muttered. "Even if you were able to talk to me, why the hell would you want to?"

He felt himself choking up again, and took a moment to collect himself. "I...betrayed you. Why would you ever care about me again?"

* * *

** Kanade's part starts here**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

"Mm...come on, Shadow. Let me sleep..."

"Come on, Link!" encouraged Shadow. "The sun is up! Please, get up...and Link? When you get up...promise me...you won't cry."

"Why would I cry?" Link asked, trying to make sense of this completely out-of-context request.

"Don't worry about it, silly...just always smile...for me. Now, GET UP!"

"Okay, okay. I'm up!"

"Good! It's about time, sleepyhead! It's almost noon! You're sleeping a beautiful day away..."

"Shadow...I love you..."

"Don't say that. Please. Don't say that..."

"Why not? It's true. I can't live without you!"

"No. You can. You have to. Don't say that. I'm nothing, hero."

"Shadow, what's going on...?"

"I'm sorry, Link. But this is a dream. Just know that I have always loved you, while you can never love me."

"No! Shadow, don't talk like that! Shadow! Please...please, Shadow!"

"Hero...I have no idea if you'll remember this when you wake up. I've never heard of anyone waking up from a dream and continuing a conversation with someone who doesn't exist. So I suspect it's just hope. Something dreams do to make the imaginary feel better. That's all I am to you Link. Imaginary. We don't feel quite so useless and helpless this way. We get the feeling there's still some sort of purpose in our false existence. Waiting for a miracle. Waiting for a little boy who grew up and forgot his imaginary friend. That's all I can be to you now, Link. You have to stop thinking of me as real. I have to be nothing more than a figment of your imagination. That way, the nightmare can end.

"I'm not much of a talker, Link...you know that. But I'll talk to you now in the off chance that it helps. Just promise that if you remember this exchange, you'll forget about me. And you're going to someday, Link...you're going to forget about me.

"This must be the longest I've been with you and not seen you smile. I watched you in your sleep. Did you know that? So many times. Just woken up beside you in the middle of the night, and watched you. Watched your eyes moving behind your eyelids as you dreamed. And tried to imagine what someone like you could possibly dream about. The things you've seen, the lives you've lived, the people you've loved. I wondered if you were dreaming. I hoped you were dreaming about me.

"But let's be honest, Hero, I'm nothing more than a blip in time for you. Every day, I watched you grow a little farther from me. But you're the hero of time! You've already lived a thousand lifetimes.

"How can you stay by my side? How can I let you stay by my side? How can I watch you live, without truly living?

"Because of me...you've given up your life. You might have even given up your future. I suppose we both know that will never be a problem. Not in this job. You're the _Hero of Time! _It was impossible for us. Even if by some miracle I lived long enough to see a relationship like ours work out, I don't kid myself that you'd still be around to see it.

"One day, you'll leave again, just like you did before. And this time...you won't be back. Maybe that's what you were dreaming about those nights when I watched you sleeping. Maybe that's why even when you slept, I saw you smile. But you haven't gone yet, Hero...I know that. I know you're coming back to me.

"So now, my beautiful Hero, I'm pushing you away. Go live your life. For me...

"It's time to get up, sleepyhead, it's time to forget..."

Link woke with a start, tears fresh in his eyes. "You'll never just be a blip in time for me Shadow. Never."


	18. Be Strong

**A/N: I surprised myself and had time to write another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Sorry, but Link's angst will be giving you the feels again...**

**Also, I'm probably gonna be really indecisive about these next few chapters. I'll write them up, but I'm not posting until I'm sure I have it the way I want it. **

* * *

"I just know that you can hear me...I can feel it. If there's any way you're able to speak to me...

"Who am I kidding? Even if you were able to talk to me, why the hell would you want to? I...betrayed you. Why would you ever care about me again?"

* * *

"_You're too hard on yourself._"

Link jumped in surprise. "Shadow?" he asked hopefully.

"_None other,_" he heard Shadow say.

"Shadow..." repeated Link. "I thought...I'd lost you forever." He looked around for a moment. "But where..." he trailed off.

"_I'm still here,_" assured Shadow. "_I've just gone back to how I was before I was created...that's all. I'm lacking in a body but my spirit's still all here. Besides," _he said, quietly,_ "__I love you too much to let you slip away from me that easily."_

Link took a moment to absorb what Shadow was saying. "You...love me still?" he asked. "Even after all I've done to you?" He faltered. "This wouldn't have happened to you...if it hadn't been for me."

"_'Still?'_" said Shadow, softly. "_Link...I never stopped._"

Hearing that was enough to make Link burst into tears.

In that moment, Shadow wanted nothing more than to hold Link tight in his arms and comfort him.

But he couldn't do that anymore.

"_Link...please don't cry...you promised me you wouldn't..._"

"I never stopped loving you either," Link continued, sobbing. "I wish that I didn't have to lose you..."

"_You haven't lost me,_" Shadow said, trying to offer any form of reassurance he could. "_I'm still a part of you. I have been all along._"

"_So that's why you're not completely gone..._" thought Link.

"_It must be. You can hear me, you can sense that I'm here. You're the only one who can do that. Nobody else even knows that I exist._"

Link was surprised. "_You can hear me thinking, too?_"

Shadow was quiet for a moment. "_Yeah_. _To an extent. Only if you're not blocking me out. I can only talk to you if you want me to._" He paused. "_I guess I shouldn't have butted in like that..._" he muttered.

"_Shadow...I'm so sorry...for what I've done..._"

"_Shh,_" Shadow told him. "_I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just get yourself back home."_

"_I can't return as the same person that I was before,_" Link said.

"_You can do it...I promise,_" Shadow said. "_You're strong, Link._"

"_No, I'm not!_" objected Link, holding back another sob. "_Look at me...I'm a wreck right now. I'm weak._"

"_Crying doesn't necessarily show weakness,_" Shadow said. "_Heroes don't cry because they are weak, Link. They cry because they have had to be strong for too long._

"_So, go on, then. Be strong for me, hero. Go back home, where you belong. And I'll be with you, every step of the way._"

"_Shadow...why do you always stick up for me?_" Link asked. "_After all I've done to you...you haven't given up. I'd have thought you would have hated me for this...if I were in your place..._"

"_I could never hate you, Link._" Shadow paused. "_There isn't anything you could do that would make me _want_ to hate you. I don't blame you for this...really, it was inevitable. You and I both know I could have disappeared at any time...realistically, I should have disappeared when I befriended you. But none of that matters now. What's done is done...you can't change it._"

"_You keep playing this off like I've done nothing to you,_" Link told Shadow, his hands curling into fists. "_Why do you keep acting like this is no big deal?_" He set his jaw; it was clear he was becoming even more angry with himself. His eyes brimmed with tears, fresh from his wave of anger.

"_Link..._" began Shadow, his voice pleading with him. "_Please, stop lashing out __at yourself. I can't stand seeing you like this._"

"_You might have forgiven me," _Link continued,_ "but I can't as easily forgive myself for this. I don't understand...how you can love someone...who so selfishly...threw away your existence..._"

He clenched his fists tighter, his fingernails digging into his palms.

A tear slid down his cheek, which was swiftly brushed out of sight. "_I keep asking myself...how can I honestly say that I love you if I allowed this to happen to you?_"

"_Link...this isn't all your fault, love. Why can't you get that through your head?_"

"_I...can't take this...anymore..._"

Link had never felt so alone and helpless.

"_Yes, you can,_" Shadow told him, gently. "_You have an unbreakable spirit. That's why you're the goddess' chosen hero. You can handle anything._"

"_I-I can't leave...not now..._" Link said, trembling.

"_You need to,_" insisted Shadow. "_Or everything- all of this- will have been in vain._"

There was a long pause. "_You're right,_" Link agreed, quietly. "_I have to go back...for you, Shadow._"

"_Link?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_I...I'm proud of you, love. You've been through so much...and you've managed to pull through._"

"_Thank you._" Link smiled, for the first time in a while. He guessed that if he could have seen Shadow at that moment, he would have been smiling, too. "_You've helped me through this whole ordeal._"

"_I promised you that I would always be here whenever you needed me, didn't I, Link?_" asked Shadow. "_I intend to keep that promise, as best I can._"

Link stood. "_I need to get going,_" he thought, only to himself this time. "_I'll never make it back in time unless I leave now._"

"I'm ready," he said out loud, and departed down the familiar way to Castle Town.


	19. Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**A/N: Okay guys...I think that I'm wrapping up my very first real fanfic (i.e. I wrote it with very little help from Kanade, it isn't a oneshot, it's got a ton of views). I don't wanna end it...it's so good! But I'm thinking that I'll have two POV chapters for both Link and Shadow, then another chapter, and an ending chapter/epilogue. And I've discovered that these characters in particular are fun to write about. **

**Another thing. Some of the dialogue I will be using soon-ish is manga-based. I don't have Ocarina of Time...yet...(sadly) so the manga is the best I could do. I'm trying not to stray from the storyline tooooo terribly much...**

**I also found this quote someplace or another. Some of you have probably already seen it...but I thought it kind of fits.**

**"The loneliest people are the kindest; the saddest people smile the brightest; the most damaged people are the wisest; all because they do not wish for anyone to suffer the way they do."**

**Well I'll shut my face for now...:3 please review/favorite!**

**Thank ya!**

**-Yui**

* * *

**Link POV**

_I've realized something._

_I used to want to do things on my own. Being alone was normal for me._

_But I'm not alone anymore...not now, not ever._

_And...I think...that's a good thing._

_I have the best companion I could ever ask for._

_He's my best friend._

_Him. Shadow._

_Every time I say his name, or even think it, I tense a little from the lingering remnants of guilt I'm feeling from depriving him of his own body._

_But it's by some small miracle that he's still with me._

_I don't understand how he can still tell me he loves me, all things considered. But, even after all I've done, he's still right here with me. And that's something I wouldn't give up for the world._

_I'm not letting him hear this...if I did, he would just try to console me. I don't need him sugar-coating this for me._

_The fact that he's chosen to stay with me...it makes me feel like a better person. He doesn't have to answer me when I talk to him, but he chooses to._

_How Shadow's come to forgive me for all this...I'm not sure. But...I hope he knows that nothing's changed between us. I still love him just as much as I did before...if not even more._

_They say distance makes the heart grow fonder...I never fully grasped the reality of that phrase until now._

_It's true...I can talk to Shadow at will...but it's just not the same as before._

_I miss him...more than words can convey. Everything about him. Being able to touch him...that was something I took for granted. That's something else I've stolen from him._

_I miss how he would always tuck that pesky strand of hair back behind my ear where it belonged. I miss all those nights, falling asleep with my head on his chest, the rhythm of his heartbeat as my lullaby. I miss the comfort of being in his arms._

_I know he wouldn't want me to worry about him like this. He hates the fact that I'm stressing over him. But why shouldn't I? This did happen because of me...nothing either of us says is going to change that._

_I love Shadow. More than my own life. But I don't feel like it would be justified for him to believe me. In a sense...I killed him. Yet he still finds a way to see past all of that, and that amazes me._

_I've caused him so much pain...he didn't deserve any of it._

_If I were in his place...I probably wouldn't have held out as long as he did. He wouldn't believe me if I told him this, but I'm weaker than he is...both physically and mentally._

_I'm not so tactless as to ask him about his previous life...but it hurts me just to imagine._

_I've seen the condition his body was in...he'd taken a beating more than once in his short life. And he had none of it coming to him...he'd done nothing wrong!_

_Looking past the facade...Shadow's just another person. He doesn't deserve any more suffering than the next man. But he was still a victim._

_His eyes hint at his past, too._

_The first time I noticed his eyes, I was intimidated by them. Terrified, even. They were a deep, piercing crimson. Red...the color of blood and passion. All I sensed in those eyes was malice and bloodlust. They were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer._

_After fighting him the second time, I noticed his eyes again. It was after I'd woken up...after he'd saved me. He was watching over me. This time, his eyes were filled with concern and worry. This was a totally new side of him._

_I've seen so much through those eyes. They're the eyes of someone who's been through more than their fair share of suffering. The eyes of a precious lover and friend. The eyes of an ally._

_I'll never see those eyes again._

_Was my decision really in my best interests? I wish I had a good answer to that question. Now everything's just too damn complicated._

_I screwed up, and I know it. But I can't change it._

_If I could do this over...which I can't...I would have stuck with Shadow. I would have gone back home to Castle Town and taken him with me. Who gives a damn about what other people would think of me? Love is love, right?_

_Even if they didn't accept me...the people need their Hero of Time. I plan on sticking around...whether they want me to or not._

_Nobody would even have to know that we were...together, as it were. It wouldn't be entirely necessary to be public with our relationship._

_If I had only given more thought to this earlier...maybe the both of us wouldn't be in such a tight spot. _


	20. Slipping Away

**A/N: As I am writing this (May 1st), tomorrow is my last day of school. I should be full-on working on this after tomorrow. Geometry final .-. Wish me luck!**

**P. S. There's a Majora's Mask reference in this chapter. Can you find it?**

**-Yui **

* * *

**Shadow POV**

_This is definitely a new feeling for me. I've been separated from my body before...but this time, I can't change back. I'm stuck in limbo between existence and nonexistence._

_But, in a way...this is nice._

_All the lingering pain I felt in my body from the past is gone now. It's like I've been born again...which, in a sense, I have._

_True, there are some inconveniences to having no body._

_The thing I really miss most...is Link._

_It's not like he's left or anything...but I can only talk to him now. He can't see me, but I can see him. He isn't able to touch me, but I can touch him...he just wouldn't notice. I'm no longer a tangible being. _

_I know that Link blames everything that's happened to me on himself. Maybe it's his way of coping. I just wish he would stop worrying himself over me and what he did._

_And Link...I know you can't hear me, love. I can feel that you're pushing me out right now. But I want you to know...I haven't changed. I'm still your same old Shadow. I'm still your best friend._

_I love you, Link. It doesn't get any simpler than that. No matter what may tear us apart...I wouldn't dream of forgetting about you. You're far too important to me now. I'd be a damn fool to let you slip away from me so easily._

_I won't lie to you. I wish things could have ended up better for both of us. But all the wishful thinking in the world will get us nowhere._

_I feel like I'm growing farther away from you with each moment that passes. I know that there will come a day when I've faded completely. And this time...you won't be able to find me. You'll wake up one morning and find that I'm no longer by your side._

_I can't bear to let you know about this, Link. You worry too much about me already. If you knew about my fate, you would just worry yourself even more. And I don't want that to happen to you. I've hurt you enough. _

_So, please...don't worry about me. Don't cry for me once I'm gone- I'm not worth your tears. Stay strong for me, hero...like I said before. And someday...maybe our paths will cross again._

_It's a million to one chance that we'll remember each other after all this. If I ever forget you, I apologize in advance. I wish that I could just always stay by your side. But nothing is ever that simple anymore, it seems._

_I want to thank you again for saving me. Nobody asked you to help me...you did it all on your own. You saw the good in me...you even helped me see myself as a better person. It takes a certain kind of person to do that._

_Yes, I admit it. In the beginning...I was afraid of you. I had no reason to trust you or anyone else, based on my past companionship. I was reluctant to befriend you...I was afraid that you were going to kill me. I could tell you had the same premonitions about me as I did with you...yet, somehow, here we are. _

_I'm not going to pretend that you meeting me was on accident. We were destined to meet, from the very beginning. But the end result...was certainly different than what was supposed to happen. _

_You let me know what it was like to have a real friend. I never knew what it felt like to have somebody who genuinely cared for me. If you hadn't made the decision to let me live at our very first meeting...I don't even like thinking about that possibility._

_You saved my sorry ass...but why?_

_Did you somehow see that I had potential to be a good person? Or did you just think I wasn't even worth the trouble to kill?_

_You must have hated me, in the beginning. I'm sorry...I was rude, I didn't know any better. I'm just a tease by nature. _

_How did we wind up in the middle of this? It doesn't seem fair, especially not to you. I've been through more than you even know, Link...some of it is too painful to remember. _

_I don't know what kind of life you've had, hero. I like to imagine that it was a good one. You deserve to have had a happy existence...don't let me interfere with that. I hope you can continue living your life as usual...with or without me._

_How could someone like me, the very incarnation of darkness, be suited to someone like you, the chosen hero of the goddess? It's totally beyond me. Somehow...I guess we just found each other._

_I do miss the way things were before. Life just isn't as simple now. I miss those carefree days with you. We could spend all day together, doing anything we wanted. Now, that's all over. _

_I don't blame you for this, Link. Please stop thinking that. It's my fault, too. I let myself become involved with you...I should never have done that. _

_Don't take that the wrong way...I don't regret meeting you. I just wish that things weren't so complicated between us. _

_The instant I met you, I knew I was fated to be destroyed by you, some way or another. And that's exactly what happened. _

_I've met with a terrible fate, haven't I?_


	21. Goodbye

**A/N: I can't believe how far this story has come! It started as a random drabble I wrote because I was bored...and it kinda evolved into this. Are you glad it did? I am. **

**Anyways, school is over for me now, so I should probably be able to get this finished pretty soon. I only have a couple chapters left, people! :'( they grow up so fast! Lol. **

**Also...Kanade has a surprise for you guys. She's working on it now. Just hang in there...it's what I've been doing!**

**-Yui**

* * *

"Link?"

"I know, I know. I just need a few minutes."

Link had decided to say a final goodbye to the place that had served as his home as of late. There were so many precious memories that came with this place...he didn't want to forget one moment of it.

He'd found himself on the shores of the lake. His mind flooded with happy memories. What I wouldn't give to go back to those days, thought Link. His eyes brimmed with a fresh wave of tears. But he managed to hold them back.

Link knelt down in the soft sand, looking over the water.

But what he saw...wasn't his own reflection.

Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him...but for an instant...he saw raven hair, instead of blond. Crimson eyes, rather than azure.

Link broke the surface of the water with his hand, breaking the illusion.

He allowed his tears to fall, making little ripples on the surface.

This is just too much, he thought, allowing for Shadow to hear. Even my own reflection makes me feel guilty. I can't stand to even look at myself anymore.

Link...Shadow began. Don't feel that way...please.

There was a long silence. After a while, Link stood up again.

This time, he was leaving for real.

Zelda was waiting in the royal garden, just as she had been the day before. She was starting to worry. What if Link didn't show? How would everyone manage without him?

"Princess?"

Zelda watched as Link stepped out into view.

"Link...I thought you might not be coming..."

"Sorry, Zelda," Link said, a little shy. To be completely honest, he'd always been a bit intimidated by the princess, no matter how close they were. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"It's okay," Zelda replied, sounding relieved. "The important thing is that you're home."

Zelda came closer to Link. "Hyrule has once again begun to inch toward peace," she told him. "And that...is when we must part."

Link was confused.

Zelda continued. "Do you still have the ocarina?" she asked.

Link opened his pouch, digging around until he found a round, blue object. The Ocarina of Time.

"I can use the ocarina to send you back to your own time, Link," Zelda told him.

"My...own time?" repeated Link.

He was considering all that would happen. Would he remember anything he had done since he woke up from his seven-year sleep?

And...what would become of Shadow?

"I need a minute...alone..." said Link, quietly.

He stepped out of the garden, a good distance away from the princess.

Link didn't know where to begin. "Shadow..."

"I heard everything," Shadow told him. "Listen...don't worry about me, Link. I'm going to be just fine. Don't rob yourself of this opportunity for my sake."

"Will I remember you?" Link asked.

Shadow thought for a moment. "That's not for me to say," he said finally. "I can't answer that for you. Only time will tell, I suppose."

"And...what's going to happen to you?"

"I can't tell you that either," Shadow told him sadly. "The odds are definitely not in my favor. Most likely I'll just cease to exist. I'm barely hanging on as it is, Link...the truth is, even if you stayed like this, I can't stick around forever, love. I've only got so much time left. All I'm doing is prolonging the inevitable."

"Shadow..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Link. I just didn't want to hurt you any more."

"Why, in the end, do we both just ending up causing each other more pain?" Link asked. "This is all so unfair...I just want it to be over with."

"Then take the princess up on her deal," Shadow said, gently. "You won't have to worry any more."

"But I can't afford to lose you again!" Link told him. He was trembling.

"Listen to me, love," Shadow told Link, gently but firmly. "Everything will be fine. Just go."

"Shadow...I love you. Nothing's changed about that. If I forget about you...I hope you can come to forgive me."

"Link...thank you. Thank you for loving me. You're the only one who ever has. And it's because of this...that I can say I've come to love you, too."

"If we don't see each other again-" began Link.

He was cut off by Shadow. "Don't think about it," he told him. "Just...know that I'll always be with you, to the best of my ability." He paused. "You're ready for this."

Link tentatively made his way back to the garden.

He addressed the princess.

"I am the Hero of Time," he said, kneeling on one knee and placing his right hand over his heart as a gesture of loyalty. "No matter when, no matter where...for the sake of Hyrule...I will fight."

He let a tear slide down his cheek.

Zelda put the ocarina to her lips, playing the familiar Song of Time. "Return home," she said, "to the place you should be...to the form you should have..."

Just like that, the Hero was gone.

But the most peculiar thing...

Zelda swore she caught a glimpse of a dark-haired boy slipping out of the garden.


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay guys. This is it. What you've all been waiting for. **

**Sorry, it's short, but I don't think it needs to be any longer. **

* * *

A raven-haired boy was asleep under the shade of a tall tree.

He stirred, opening his blood-red eyes. The boy stifled a huge yawn, and sat up a little straighter.

He'd been dreaming. Dreaming about someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

It had been two years since the two had first met. Two years since they had last seen each other.

A hero and his shadow.

_An unlikely companionship,_ considered the boy, sleepily._ Still...there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you._

_I wonder how you're doing right now, _he thought. _Are you having a good time, doing whatever you're doing? I hope so. I'm bored as hell..._

_Sorry,_ he thought quickly. _Guess I shouldn't be using that sort of language around a kid._ He chuckled. E_ven though you can't hear me anymore...I still get some comfort, talking to you like this._

The boy stretched. I_t's a miracle that I got my body back,_ he thought to himself. _And it's in even better shape than it was before._ He touched the spot under his left eye where there had once been a deep, jagged scar. His slender fingers probed his side, feeling the place where he'd broken a rib.

_It's definitely nice that this body isn't broken anymore, _he decided._ Those injuries are definitely something that I won't miss. I can move freely again._

_Has it really been two years already?_ thought the boy._ For all the  
difference it make, it could have been two days. Every day is blurring together again, like in the beginning._

_Two years or two days without you...either one is too long,_ he thought. _Will you remember me, when the time comes? Or will you just move on, and live your life as if I'd never existed?_

_I hope you're able to remember me. I miss you...so much. If you didn't come back to me...I'm not sure what I would do._

_Also...in a sense, I don't need you anymore._

_That isn't to say I don't want to be with you. But something's changed. These past couple of years...I've been my own person. I can exist on my own. It defies all explanation...but it's true._

_In other words, I'm essentially human._

_I don't know how it happened. But I guess that I had a strong enough will to keep myself going. You showed me that I'm strong...just like you were._

_I can never thank you enough for all that you did for me. All I have left of you now are memories, and even those are beginning to fade. But as long as I remember you...I think I'll always be happy._

_And, when the time is right, you will remember. You'll remember and you'll come back to me, just like before._

_Only this time, you'll be here to stay._

The boy smiled.

_At least, that's what I hope._

* * *

***tears It's over! :'( I loved writing this story so much. It's really come a long way. **

**I have more plotbunnies to fulfill! So expect me back sometime in the near future with a new story. **

**Thank you so much to Pleasinglytherandom and linklover88 for the many reviews! And my real life friends Allie and Eranne for reading. And of course Kanade for helping me, and reading everything first. You guys are all awesome! You get cookies. **

**What do you guys think happens after this? PM or review. **

**See you soon!**

**-Yui**


	23. ALTERNATE ENDING

**MUAHAHAHAH! You thought it was over! Which, in a sense, it is. But a while back Kanade asked me to write an alternate ending...so this is what that is. You pick which ending you like. **

**Kanade: so Yui has allowed me to write an alternate ending. People are going to cry! CRY! Anyways let's get on with it.**

**(Yui: I cried...)**

**Disclaimers: I *obviously* don't own the story or Zelda or anything my lovely Yui has created here.**

* * *

Zelda put the ocarina to her lips, playing the familiar Song of Time. "Return home," she said, "to the place you should be...to the form you should have..."

Just like that, the Hero was gone.

But the most peculiar thing...

Zelda swore she caught a glimpse of a dark-haired boy slipping out of the garden.

* * *

Link groaned and blinked his sleepy eyes. He closed them quickly when his eyes met the blinding sun.

_That's strange..._he thought. _Shadow usually doesn't let me sleep this late... Shadow!_

Link sat up with a start and looked around him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the raven-haired boy asleep beside him.

Link smiled to himself before remembering everything that happened.

_Zelda sent me- no, us- back,_ he mused to himself. _At least I'm with Shadow. Even after everything I did, he still wants me._

Link bit his bottom lip to stop himself from squealing and waking his friend.

Link watched Shadow for a while. _I never get to watch him sleep,_ he considered. _He's always the one to wake me up..._

Only then did Link remember the words Shadow spoke to him.

_"I watched you in your sleep. Did you know that? So many times. Just woken up beside you in the middle of the night, and watched you."_

This brought on a fresh wave of emotions for the young hero. He examined Shadow some more, with feelings of sadness and hope in his heart.

Shadow, just like Link, now had the appearance of a small child. _Zelda did send me back to my time..._the hero thought absently. _Both of us. _

Under closer examination, Link found that Shadow's body was in near perfect condition. Not a scar was to be seen. This filled Link with overflowing joy.

But if he was untouched, then all the things that happened...his tortured childhood...it didn't happen.

If that didn't happen, who's to say what he and Link had wasn't real either?

Suddenly Link was overcome with a feeling of dread... Shadow wouldn't remember things that didn't happen.

Somewhere he wanted to believe that Shadow would remember everything, like Link had, but the hero knew it was unlikely.

Link was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see a pair of crimson eyes opening slowly. Almost.

"Shadow...?" he asked, silently hoping the young boy would remember him.

"Sha...dow? Shadow. Is that my name? Is that who I am?" the boy asked, slowly.

Link was horrified.

"Shadow? You don't... remember... anything...?" Link cursed himself for sounding so weak.

Crimson met blue as they stared at one another.

_So this is it. He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't remember anything._

Shadow sat up. "No...I remember something...I have to kill...the hero of time."

**Yui helped with this next part!**

Link's world froze. Just before the tears gathered in his eyes fell, he ducked his head.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ thought the young hero. _I can't even protect those who are important to me._

Shadow was thoroughly confused. This boy was...crying? "I'm sorry...I'm confused. Have I said something wrong?" he asked the sobbing boy in front of him.

"Shadow! It's me... It's Link!" the sobbing boy cried out. "Please tell me you know who I am. You have to know me. How could you forget? We…we…we were best friends, for Din's sake!"

"I'm so sorry, but...who are you?" Shadow could see that his response greatly upset the other boy.

_Who does he think he is?_ Shadow wondered. _And who am I to him? A friend? No, I don't have friends. But he seems to know me..._

"No, no, no! You don't understand!" Link said, with a sigh of frustration. "I'm the Hero of Time. It's me you're supposed to kill! But you don't... at least, you didn't last time..."

Shadow was beyond shocked. This boy, who was so much like him and knew his identity, was the legendary hero? The one he was supposed to kill?

Shadow was fighting an internal battle. His master had said he was supposed to kill this boy, but the boy looked at him with such love and caring. It made him feel so small.

No. He was supposed to kill this boy, or else- Shadow flinched and locked his arms around his ribs- his master would be unhappy.

"Shadow... I'm your friend. Can't you see that?"

Shadow felt horrible about what he was about to do. "No. I see a boy trying to save his life!" Shadow said, coldly.

Link looked so broken in that moment. Like his whole world was just destroyed. Shattered into a million pieces.

Shadow felt bad. _That's strange. Why do I care about this boy? Maybe I won't kill him just yet. Besides...I could always change my mind later. _

"I won't kill you...yet."

That sentence sparked a bit of hope in Link. _Shadow isn't going to kill me yet...that means something is stopping him. Maybe if I can trigger more of this feeling, Shadow will remember. _

Link looked back at the boy who had once been his friend. "You...aren't going to kill me?"

"No... not yet. I've only just met you-"

"No, that's not it!" Link was becoming frustrated again. "We've met before. A long time ago. That time, you almost did kill me. But...you were my friend. Don't you remember any of it?"

Shadow shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Link turned away.

Shadow blinked. "Link...I think, if I try and you help me, I might be able to remember why I haven't killed you yet. I can try." Shadow spoke slowly.

"You...will?" Link asked, confused.

"It's a promise," confirmed the dark-haired boy, shyly slipping his hand in with Link's. Something felt right with this action.

Link was a little startled at this sudden touch, but he accepted it, giving Shadow's hand a subtle squeeze.

_Even if he doesn't remember,_ thought Link, he hasn't changed a bit. _Plus, he is trying... That's a start. _

The two became face-to-face, inches separating them.

Link suddenly had an idea. On an impulse, he closed the gap and kissed Shadow, square on the lips.

_His lips are still soft..._Link mused.

Shadow froze before kissing the boy back. With that action...thousands of memories came flooding back.

"Link...I-"

Link cut him off.

"Who do you think you are?" Link asked, flatly.

Shadow paused, confused, then he spoke confidently. "I'm Shadow. Your Shadow. I follow you wherever you go and I'm always with you. I love you, Link. Who do I think I am? I think I'm Link's lover."

He looked at Link. His expression was all the confirmation that Shadow needed.

"You...remember..." was all Link could manage.

He let himself collapse into Shadow's arms. The two stayed like that for a long time.

Link spoke up. "Shadow...I love you too. And this time...I'm not letting you go."


End file.
